A Missing Mind
by gurl3677
Summary: Mac finds a girl with no memory of who she is. He convinces her she is his girlfriend so he can get her in bed but he quickly learns she has a bad past. To his surprise, he starts to really fall for her. Will he change his past to protect her? When his evil ways catch up to them, will she still want him? Mac/OC
1. Chapter 1

_* Please review even though this story is done! New Norman Reedus fan fic. I looked around and couldn't find out what Mac's real last name is so I gave him one, lol. LucifieRavena and I have been working together on this story.*_

Jillian Winters sighed as the sign for the town, Red Canyon, came into view. After driving for four days, she had finally made it. Red Canyon. This was the place she was going to start over in. Fresh start, new beginnings. She had the key to her new apartment and couldn't wait to get settled in. All her stuff was packed into her tiny car or in the trailer she was pulling her behind her.

Mac Reedus came out of the bar and noticed the little blue Honda driving through the center of town. He knew every car and every person who lived in Red Canyon and he did not know that car. He stopped walking, slowly pulling his smoke out of his mouth and noticed a young woman was driving it. He watched through narrowed eyes as the car passed him. He didn't know her but she looked pretty so he was going to get to know her. He needed some new ass anyway.

Once Jillian was settled into her apartment and her stuff brought in, she decided to go to the grocery store. Her land lord's grown son and friend had helped her move in the bigger stuff, the couch, table, her bed and TV, so the place was ready to go. All she had to do was hang up her pictures and the apartment would start to feel like home to her, no, it would feel better than her home had been. She stored the bag of money she had under the bed. There was enough to pay for her rent, food, and bills for a year but she had already decided that some time in the next few days she was going to find a job. She wanted to try and save the money in case she needed to make a quick getaway.

Mac was strolling through the aisle of the town's small grocery store when she came into his sight. The new girl from the car. She turned down the aisle he was in and was coming his way. She wasn't paying attention to him though. Her eyes were scanning the row of food. He glanced behind him to make sure no one saw him then he looked back at her and smirked. He readied himself for the strike.

Jillian was deep in thought as she strolled casually around. She felt completely relaxed and wasn't paying attention when her cart ran right into another cart, making her jump. She looked up to see who or what she had ran into. Standing in front of her was a tall, brown haired man with a scruffy light beard and piercing blue eyes. He looked as startled as she felt. Her face flushed.

" Oh man, I'm so sorry! I should have been paying attention." She said quickly. He smiled.

" It's okay. I wasn't looking either." He said. " Hey, you new in town?" She pulled her cart away and started around him.

" Yeah." She said as she cast her eyes down. " Anyway, I'm sorry." She said.

" Oh, don't worry about it." He said as he leaned against his cart and watched her. "What's your name?"

" Ah, Jillian." She said against her better judgment. He stood up straight and held out his hand.

" Mac." He said. She smiled slightly and shook his hand.

" Well, I better go. It was nice to meet you." She said before she hurried away. He turned to watch her as she walked.

" Yeah, nice to meet you, too." He said under his breath.

It was nice to have a new set of tits in town, especially when those tits were attached to that face and that body. He was going to have to steak his claim on her before the other guys tried to move in. Everyone knew Mac took the best of the women for himself and she was one of the best. In fact, she might be the best the town had seen in a long time.

NRNRNR

Jillian was getting dressed the next morning after her shower. She packed a bag and was going to go explore the canyons in the area. She was excited to start her new life. The last five years had been a nightmare and she needed, was ready, for something new. Red Canyon was a small town and she was sure she was going to be able to get lost there.

NRNRNR

Mac was scouting around for new areas in the canyons to make his drugs. He and the boss had plans but he needed a few things set up before he could do anything about them. He turned the corner of the red rock and stopped walking. Laying on the ground in front of him was the new girl in town. He looked around but didn't see anyone. He crept up slowly towards her, but she wasn't moving. She was laying on her side, not facing him.

When he reached her, he nudged her leg but she still didn't move. He walked around to the other side of her and sucked in his breath. Her eyes were closed and the left side of her head was bleeding. He looked up at the rock above him then back at her. There were a few pieces of broke rock around her so he figured she must have fallen. He dropped to his knees and shook her shoulder. He said her name but she didn't respond to him. He turned her over onto her back and checked her pulse. She was alive but she wasn't awake. He sighed and looked around again. He couldn't just leave her out there, she'd die being in the sun like that. If his boss found out she had been out there, he'd make Mac kill her in case she saw what they had been doing.

He swept one arm under her neck and the other under her knees then stood up. Mac hurried through the canyon and to his old, beat up truck. He carefully opened the door and slipped her inside. After he shut the door, he ran around to the driver's side and slipped in. She was laying on her right side, facing the seat. He put his arm on her to keep her from falling to the ground as he drove.

Once he reached his little house, he carried her inside and over to his bed. He laid her down then stepped back and starting rubbing his chin. Now what the hell was he going to do? He paced in front of his bed for a few minutes, ordering himself to think. Mac had always been a quick thinker, had always been able to get himself out of trouble.

Pain rolled through Jillian's head. She moaned and felt like throwing up as she rolled over onto her side. She gagged and coughed a few times. Someone was rubbing her back, telling her she was fine. She slowly opened her eyes. She had to blink a few times before anything came into focus. She was in a bedroom, that much she knew. The person behind her kept rubbing her back and whispering to her. She closed her eyes as another wave of pain hit her. She curled up into herself and moaned.

" I'll get you something for your headache." A male voice said a second before his touch left her and the bed moved. She opened her eyes and looked behind her to watch the man leave the room.

' Where am I?' She asked herself. Another alarming thought hit her quickly. ' Who the hell am I?'

When Mac came back into his room, he had a glass of water and some Motrin. She was still on her side, looking pale and scared. He wasn't worried, his boss had the local cops in his pockets, besides, he had saved her. He had cleaned the blood from her head and hair so she couldn't really be mad at him. He couldn't really get in trouble for taking care of her. He crouched down beside her and handed her the pills.

" Do you know what happen to you?" He asked.

Her hand was shaking as it came out and took the pills from him. She put them in her mouth then took the water. She was splashing some of it over the sides of the cup so he covered her hand with his and helped her to drink. After she took the pills she wiped her mouth with her hand and handed him back the cup.

" I don't remember." She said softly. She closed her eyes and shook her head. " I can't remember anything. I can't...I can't remember my name." She said when she opened her eyes again. Mac tilted his head as an idea rushed through him.

" You can't remember who you are?" He asked.

" No." She admitted quietly. " Do you know who I am?" He started to smile. He brought his hand up and ran it through her hair.

" Yeah, Baby, don't you remember me?" He asked. She looked confused as she shook her head.

" Should I?" She asked.

" Yeah, I would think so, considering we live together. It's me, Mac." She frowned but he kept playing with her hair.

" I don't remember you." She whispered.

" It's okay, Jillian. I'll help you. We been together over a year now. You just moved in a few days ago. I was actually at your place, finishing packing up your stuff when you called me and asked me to come home. When I got here, you were passed out on the floor." Mac said.

" I was? Why did I call you?" She asked. He grinned.

" You said you had a surprise for me, a naked surprise." He said. Jillian's frown deepen.

" I can't remember." She said. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

" I think you got scared and fainted. You must have hit your head when you fell. You faint a lot." He said.

" I do?" Jillian asked.

" Yeah, Babe, you do. You're damn near scared of everything. You never leave your apartment. That's why we decided to live together, because I make you feel safe, I take care of you." Mac lied. " Listen, you rest up while I run back to your place and get the rest of your stuff. Your head's gonna be hurting for a while so just relax. Everything is okay, now. I'm here." He said. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. " I'll be back."


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please review even though this story is done! And the Mac in my story, doesn't not have rotten out, Meth teeth. I just couldn't do it.*_

When she was passed out, Mac had went through her backpack and pockets. He took her phone and the key to her place. The key still had the tag of the apartment complex and her apartment number on it so he knew just where to go. He had seen her car at the canyon and was going to tow it back to his place. He smirked to himself as he left his house. This was going to be a good story. This was going to be the lay of the year. His friends were going love it. He was going to trick her into thinking he was her boyfriend, keep her indoors by telling her she's scared of the outside world, and fuck her until he got bored.

He drove to her apartment and quickly unlocked the door. She had boxes everywhere. He found her bedroom and saw she hadn't finished unpacking her clothes so he threw all of her stuff into the boxes in her room then went to her bathroom and grabbed everything there. He started looked through some of the boxes and grabbed a few of her pictures and other personal items. He looked under bed and pulled out a bag she had. He opened it up and whistled low. She had bundles of money in it.

" What the hell she is doing with all this money?" He asked himself.

He zipped up the bag and tossed it into one of the boxes. That he was going to keep to himself. He had a storage locker so he'd get his friends to move the rest of her stuff there until he decided if he was going to sell it or not. He sat on her couch and start flipping through her pictures on her phone. He needed to make sure she didn't have a boyfriend that was going to come looking for her.

She had a few pictures of herself, things that someone else had to have taken. In a few of them, she was standing on a beach in a swim suit. One picture was a close up one of the bottom part of her swim suit. She had a tiny purple heart tattoo on the right side of her leg, right where her skin disappeared into her binkii bottoms. Mac grinned and sat up straight. ' This bitch is fucking hot!' He thought to himself. A few other pictures were of her in different places. She always had a pretty smile on her face. He found himself smiling down at her. ' She's really pretty.' His thoughts changed. The last few pictures really made him take notice.

There were a few pictures of her with a guy. He was blond, with a short haircut, off his ears and collar, and a clean shaven face. He was the complete opposite of Mac. Mac had shaggy brown hair and his goatee was starting to grew out into a scruffy beard. He flipped through the pictures of her with the guy and came to a few more of just her, or parts of her.

The last ten pictures she had taken were of bruises on different parts of her body. She had clear hand and finger bruise marks on her arms or legs. One picture was of her throat which was bruised like someone had choked her. He shut off the phone and looked straight ahead. Someone had been abusing her and she was documenting it. So that was how she ended up in his town, she was on the run from someone. That also explained the money. She must have stolen it from the guy.

NRNRNR

Jillian hadn't even realized she had fallen sleep again until she heard the door to the house slam shut. She jumped awake and looked towards the bedroom door. Mac started coming through it, a few seconds later, carrying a box. He stopped walking briefly when he saw her looking at him. The pictures filtered through his mind right away. He looked away and continued into his room.

" Hey, how you feeling?" He asked.

" My head still hurts like a bitch." She said as she sat up more. He set the box down and looked at her.

" I finished getting all your stuff and did some groceries shopping if your hungry." He said. He hadn't done any shopping, he had just taken all the food she had bought.

" No, I don't think I could eat right now. My stomach is not feeling good." She said. He ran his hand through his hair.

" Yeah, that's cause you hit your head. You remember anything?" He asked nervously. She shook her head.

" Ah, I think so. But it's just a flash." She said as she leaned back against his head board.

" What is it?" He asked.

" Um, it's you actually. I think we were in a store or something but all I can remember is seeing you standing in front of me." Mac smiled, thanking the stars that he had ran into her at the store.

" Yeah, that was just the other day. We went to the store cause you wanted to make me my favorite dinner." He said. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.

" I feel bad because I can't remember anything else about you." She said softly, her eyes on the blankets.

" Don't worry about it, Babe. I'm going to take care of you, okay?" He asked. She raised her eyes to meet his.

" Are we happy? Are we a good couple? I mean, we must be because why else would I have agreed to move in with you, right?" She asked. He nodded.

" Yeah, we're happy. You love me." He said. Yeah, that was a good line. She'd spread her legs open quicker if she thought she loved him and after seeing her in her swim suit, that couldn't happen fast enough for him.

" Well, I guess that's something to go on than." She said. " Do we have any pictures of us?"

" No. You always wanted to take some but I don't like pictures much." He said. Jillian tilted her head slightly.

" Why not?" Mac shifted and looked away.

" I'm not really good in pictures." He said. To his surprise, she reached out and set her hand on his making him look at her again.

" You're a hot guy, why won't you want your picture taken?" She asked. They looked at each other for a few seconds. He knew the girls in town liked him but they weren't anything to write home about. He would have never said he was hot. He took his hand from hers.

" I'm going to finish bring your stuff in, alright?" He said before he stood up.

" Yeah, okay." She said softly. He left the room as quickly as he could. Jillian sighed and closed her eyes. Her body felt fine but her head was killing her.

Jillian moved slowly and carefully to get out of the bed. He had her shoes laying beside the bed so she slipped them on. When she bent down, a wave a nausea swept over her and the pain in her head increased so she took a few minutes to take some deep breaths so she wouldn't throw up. That was the last thing she needed to do. She whined but thankfully the pain and the nausea left her quickly. She pushed herself up and slowly started out of the room.

She walked through the kitchen, looking around, trying to remember something but nothing would come. She was thankful for the one memory she did have of him. It gave her comfort to know he was locked up somewhere inside her head. If anyone could help unlock her memories, it should be him. She followed the sounds come from his living room and found him bring in another box.

" So can I help you?" She asked. He glanced up at her as he set the box down.

" No, you don't like going outside. I don't want you anymore upset than you are now." Mac said as he stood up straight.

" Why don't I like going outside?" She asked with a frown.

" Ah, " Her pictures flashed through his memory, " You were attacked a few years ago, before we met. It was a physical attack, outside and since then, you have been scared."

" Well, if I was so scared than how did we meet?" She asked as he started back outside.

He knew she was following him so when he knew she reached the doorway, he glanced behind him at her. Jillian was standing in the doorway, staring at the ground. She took a step forward then stepped back quickly. Mac smirked and turned towards his truck again. It was working, she was starting to believe him already. He yanked another box from the truck then faced her. Jillian was standing with both her hands clasped together, still staring at the ground. She was wringing her hands and looked undecided. He tried to hid his smirk as he came forward.

" We met at a bar." He started. She moved out of the way to let him in the house. " You were talking to a doctor, or something, who told you that to get over your fears you needed to go out. I saw you at the bar, had a drink sent to you and that was it. Been together ever since." He said. Jillian watched as he moved through his kitchen.

" How do I know anything of this is real?" She called out. Mac set the box down and rolled his eyes. He turned around and went back into his living room.

" You have your belly button pierced twice. Each side of your stomach has a tattoo. There is a tattoo on your left hip, your lower back, the back of your neck, both wrists and a tiny one on the right side of your leg right about here." He pointed the spot right where his leg meant his hip. She paled as he came forward. He stopped walking when he was only inches from her. He raised his fingers to her neck and touched the front of it as softly as he could. " You like it when I run my tongue down you, right here." He said quietly.

He tried not to smile as she bit her lip and swallowed. He was guessing now but judging by her reaction, he was right. He walked around to her back and swept her hair over her shoulder, making her jump slightly. He moved in close to her back. He lightly touched his tongue to her neck, making her jump again. He brought his hand around to her stomach and brought her back into his front as he let his tongue trail up the back of her neck. Before she could stop it, a soft moan escaped her and her eyes closed.

" You like that too." He whispered. Then he stepped away from her and started towards the door again. " Go into the bathroom, check your tattoos. You'll see." He said before he walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please review even though this story is completed!*_

After their interactions, she had disappeared into his room and hadn't come out. He laughed to himself before sitting on the couch with a beer. He flipped on the TV and watched a few shows, content with himself. He had been right about the neck thing, he could feel how turned on she had gotten. He'd be lying if he said it hadn't turned him on too. Her skin was soft, clean, and smelled good. He shifted his position to make a little more room in his pants for himself, placing his arm on the back of the couch. Maybe that was how he should seduce her, light, soft touches here and there and she'd be putty in his hands in no time.

When night fell, he walked quietly into his room and found her asleep. She was laying on the left side of the bed, curled up into a ball. Mac went to his dresser and pulled out some shorts and shirt. He walked to the right side of the bed and carefully got undressed as he stared at her back. She had to have checked her tattoos, he was sure of it. He was hoping everything he had said was enough to convince her he wasn't lying.

Mac laid down and stared at his ceiling for a while. He never slept in the bed with a girl, not if he could help it. He'd fuck them at their place and leave them as soon as they fell asleep or sometimes just fuck them in his truck. And he never brought one back to his house. He put his hands behind his head and sighed. This bitch had better be worth it in the sack and she better put out quick.

Jillian whined slightly in her sleep, pulling his attention to her. She rolled onto her back but kept her head turned away from him. Her hands started clinching and unclinching the blanket. She whined again and tensed up in her sleep. She turned her head and he could see she was frowning. He dropped his arms and rolled to his side so he could watch her better. He propped his head up on his hand and his elbow on the bed.

" Get away from me." She whispered in another whine.

She rolled over to her right side and curled up into herself. Mac was surprised when she jumped slightly and started to cry softly. He reached out and ran his hand through her hair without thinking. He moved closer to her so he could look directly into her face as she squeezed her eyes shut. He kept playing with her hair, feeling the silkiness slip through his fingers. Her breath hitched as she flinched. Her hands shot up to her head, like she was protecting herself from being hit. She flinched again a second before her arm went out and hit Mac in the shoulder.

" Relax." He said as he caught her arm. He brought it around his waist and moved himself into her. He put his arm around her waist. She fought against him for a few minutes, trying to pull away. " Relax!" He hissed as he tighten his hold on her. She brought her hands up and took a hold of his shirt. Her face came into his neck and she finally started to relax. " What the fuck happen to you?" He wondered out loud. She whined again before she completely relaxed and fell quiet again.

When Jillian woke up, she sighed, opened her eyes then closed them again. She rolled from her right side to her back and brought her hands to her eyes. She rubbed them slightly before looking to her right. Mac was sleeping beside her on his stomach. He had one arm under his pillow and the other hanging off the bed. His head was turned so he wasn't facing her but he was taking slow, deep breaths. She slipped from his bed, careful not to wake him.

The smell of a fresh shower and bacon, pulled Mac from his sleep. He groaned as he rolled on to his back. He opened his eyes quickly and looked to his left then to his door. It was closed slightly so he slipped out of his bed and crept over to it. He looked through the crack of the door and could see her cooking at his stove. She was wearing a long shirt and socks pulled up to her knees.

" Damn." He whispered as his eyes traveled down her legs. " So fucking hot. She's going be such a good lay." He smirked to himself before going into his bathroom to piss and shower.

Jillian was just starting to set the table when Mac came out of his room, their room, she told herself. She had heard him in the shower and had started making eggs. She found that once she got started cooking, she remembered it like it was second hand. She wondered if she had been a cook before her accident, she decided to ask him. Maybe, before she had been attacked, she had cooked somewhere.

" Morning." She said softly. She didn't miss the way his eyes moved down her body. She wanted to blush but there was no need too. He knew what she looked like under her clothes already. He had proven that when he talked about her tattoos and by the way he touched her. Yeah, she had checked. He had been right about all her tattoos. " I made breakfast."

" Yeah, wow. Looks good." He said. He looked to the table and smiled. " You made my favorite eggs. Did you remember that I only ate scrambled eggs?" He asked. It wasn't true. Mac would eat anything but he wanted in her pants, fast. Her body was killing him.

" I must have, I don't know but I started making them right away." She said. Mac started towards her.

" You always make me scrambled eggs and bacon before I go to work." He said. He placed one hand on her hip and squeezed it as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. Jillian froze but allowed him the small act. When he pulled away, he patted her side then moved to the table. " Sleep good?" He asked.

" Yeah. You?" She asked as he sat down.

" I always sleep good with you beside me, Babe." He said without looking up. Jillian moved towards the table and sat down across from him. She had set out coffee and cream. She watched as he started making up his plate. He was excited. He hadn't had a decent breakfast in a long time.

" So you go to work until when?" Jillian asked as she brought her coffee cup to her lips.

" Be home at 5:30 but I come home for lunch." Mac said as he rested his elbows on the table. They fell into silence as they ate.

After breakfast, Jillian cleaned up the plates as he finished getting ready for work. He was sitting on the bed, putting on his boots and watching her as she worked. Her legs looked smooth and tan and were driving him nuts. He kept imaging them around his waist, tangled up with his legs, and over his shoulders. He smirked as his dick jumped at the thoughts. Yeah, he wanted, needed, to be inside her body. He shook himself and stood up.

" So I will see you around 12." He said as he walked over to her. Jillian turned around, keeping her hands on the counter behind her.

" Yeah, okay. I guess I just stay here? I don't work?" She asked.

" No. You quit your job a while ago, I take care of you." He said.

He was still walking and didn't stop until he was close to her. Jillian looked up at him slowly. She had to look up at him as she was only 5 ft 1 in and he was 5ft 11in, almost 6 ft tall. He smiled and placed his hands on her hips. He leaned down and brushed his lips to her right cheek. She tensed up slightly but closed her eyes. He smiled and moved to the other cheek. He started rubbing her hips with his hands as he kissed her left cheek. He leaned down, making sure to brush himself against her so she could feel how hard he was. He gently pressed his lips to her neck.

" Have a good day, Babe." He whispered before he stepped away from her.

NRNRNR

" Hey Mac, girl here!" Jack called out to him. Mac slipped out from under the car he was working on and eyed the blond coming towards him with a smile.

" Hey." She said in a southern drawn.

" Hey Jack! I'll be back." He said as he stood up.

" Yeah, enjoy yourself." Jack said. Mac waved his arm as he slipped his other arm around the girl's shoulders. Jenny was his Tuesday girl. His blow job girl.

" Hey there." He said.

" Hi." She said, her arm slipping around his waist. " Thought maybe you could use a pick me up."

" From you? Hell yeah." He said as they walked over to his truck which was parked behind the building.

Once they were in his truck, he pushed his seat back and put his hands behind his head. Jenny undid his pants and pulled him out of his boxers. He had stayed hard since he had seen Jillian in only her shirt and socks. He opened his eyes as she floated into his mind. He looked down at the girl who was bring her head down on him. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes as she wrapped her mouth around him.

Blow jobs felt great but that one felt better because he was imaging it was Jillian sucking his dick, instead of the dirty girl leaning over his lap. He imaged it was Jillian working him over with her tongue and hand. The thought send him head first into an orgasm quickly. When it was over, Jenny sat up and looked up him with a smile as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. He adjusted his pants without a second glance to her.

" So you want go out later?" She asked.

" No." Mac said as he opened the door to his truck. " Get out, we're done here."

" You know, you can't treat me like I'm some whore because I'm not!" Jenny yelled. He laughed as he got out of his truck. She followed after him, slamming his passenger door shut.

" Really? Because you have been showing here for the past year and blowing me in my truck every Tuesday at ten, like clock work. You aren't my girlfriend, I don't talk to you outside of this interaction, we aren't dating, you are just blowing me and I heard you were blowing other guys too, sounds like a whore to me." He said.

" You can't treat me like this!" She yelled again as they walked around the garage.

" Stop showing up if you don't like the way I treat you." He said.

" You like what I do so don't act like you don't!" She snapped.

" Wow, I like getting my dick sucked, big surprise there. What guy doesn't? You're fucking stupid." Mac said. He walked into the garage, completely ignoring her as she continued to yell at him. It didn't take long before she stormed away from his work, cursing and calling him names. " What a fucking stupid bitch." He said to himself.

" You pissed her off." Jack called.

" Yeah, I did. She thinks I care too. She's just someone to suck my dick. I could care less if I upset her. She'll be back next Tuesday to do it again." Mac said.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please review even though this story is completed!*_

When Mac came home for lunch, he was shocked when he came into the house. He almost didn't recognize it. His living room was neat and clean, carpet swept, windows washed, trash and clothes picked up. And it smelled good. He heard noises from the kitchen and walked in to find her cleaning the stove. She was bent over as she scrubbed the inside of it. He grinned as he watched her ass move. He wanted to rush up, gripped her hips and shove himself into her so she could feel his hardness.

" You cleaned." He said, making her jump. She turned around and laughed slightly when she looked at him.

" Yeah, it was a mess in here. Have you always been this messy the whole time we have been together?" She asked.

" I'm a guy, I'm a mess." He said with a casual shrug of his shoulders. Jillian laughed as she stood up and wiped her hands off.

" Sit down, I made you lunch already." She said.

He grinned and walked to his table, added benefit to this, she made him food and cleaned his house. She went to the fridge and took out the tuna salad she had made. She set it on the table then grabbed some bread from his bread box. She brought him a plate then sat down and started making him a sandwich. He watched her, wondering what she had done before she got to his town because she knew her way around the kitchen.

" So, you remember anything?" He asked. She sighed and shook her head.

" No." She set the sandwich down on the plate then slid it over to him. " Why don't you tell me something about me." Mac swallowed hard as he took the plate. She was watching him with a smile.

" What do you want to know?" He asked as he picked up his sandwich.

" I don't know. I guess start with the basic stuff, like...what's my favorite color?" She asked.

" Black." He picked it because she had a lot of black shirts. She frowned slightly.

" Really? Okay, how about... where did I grow up?" Jillian asked as she started making herself a sandwich.

" Ohio." He said. She had an Ohio drivers license so that was easy.

" How did I end up here?" She asked. He brought the sandwich up and took a bite, hoping to buy himself time to think. She smiled at him as she waited. Her eyes sparkled and made him nervous suddenly.

" You needed a change in scenery you said. Remember when I said you had been attacked?" Mac asked.

" Yeah, how? I mean, what happen?" Jillian asked.

" I don't know. You never told me everything. All I know is you were attacked by some guy. You didn't like to talk about it so I never pressed." He said.

" Well, I guess it's a good thing that memory is gone." She said as she dropped her eyes to her sandwich. Mac watched her carefully as she ripped her sandwich into pieces before she started to eat it. They didn't talk again until they were finished eating.

Jillian walked him to the door when it was time for him to leave. He noticed that she didn't try and step outside and he smiled internally. It was working, his words were sinking in and she was believing him. He stepped outside then faced her. Jillian shrugged her shoulders and looked uncomfortable for a minute as she looked at him.

" I guess I will see you later." She said. He nodded.

" Yeah, I live here, so you will." Mac said. She laughed and smiled slightly at his joke and that made him smile, surprisingly.

" I'm sorry, I just don't know how to do this. I can't remember you or us so I don't know how to interact with you." Jillian said.

" You always kiss me goodbye." He said. She looked away briefly as she nodded.

" Of course I do." She said softly.

" Don't worry about it." Mac said. He came forward and slipped his hand around her neck. He pulled her close and kissed her cheek. " We got all the time in the world." He whispered against her skin. When he moved to her other cheek, he make sure his skin stayed in contact with hers. " We'll figure it out." He whispered.

She closed her eyes as he brushed his lips to her right cheek. Instead of pulling away from her though, he glanced at her, then kissed her cheek again. He slowly kissed a small line down her cheek to her jawline, taking note of how her breathing changed. It was slower, deeper. Her hands came up to his chest. She let her palms come to rest against him. With his free hand, he covered her left hand and squeezed it. His other hand slipped down her shoulder, down her side, and came to rest against her hip. She let him bring her closer to him as he lightly kissed her neck. He sucked in some of her skin, pulling a soft moan from her. He flicked his tongue against her then pulled away to see she had her eyes shut.

" I'll see you after work, Baby." He whispered. She was biting the left side of her lip as her eyes fluttered open. They had turned a shade darker than usual. Her cheeks were flushed slightly and he resisted the urge to laugh. Yeah, this was going to work. If he could keep this slow seduction up, she'd be his before he knew it.

" Yeah, I'll see you later." She said with a breathless voice as they let each other go.

Jillian closed the front door and leaned on it with her eyes closed. She touched her cheeks and then the spot on her neck he had kissed. She could almost still feel his lips against her. She drew in a shaky breath as she listen to him drive away. He had to be her boyfriend, there was no doubt about it in her mind. He knew just where and how to touch her to make her want to melt. If he had picked her up and taken her to their room, Jillian didn't think she'd have stopped him. She sighed and opened her eyes. She smiled as she pushed away from the door.

When Mac got home later that night, he walked in and to the back of the house where his room was. Jillian was sitting indian style in the center of his bed with a basket in front of her and his clothes folded around her. She was in the process of folding one of his shirts when she noticed him standing in the doorway. She smiled brightly.

" Hi." She said.

" What are you doing?" He asked. She shrugged as she went back to folding his shirt.

" I did your laundry. You know it's funny, I can't remember me, you or us but I damn sure know how to cook, clean and do the laundry." She said with a small laugh.

' This is awesome.' Mac thought. ' She cooks, cleans, washes my shit and she's gonna fuck me.'

" You didn't have to do all that." He said, trying to sound nice.

" I know but it's the least I can. I mean, you worked all day so I should have everything done around here." She set the shirt down on top of a pile of his shirts then stood up. She picked up the shirts and walked to his dresser. " So why don't you change, or whatever you do after work and I'll get you a beer and check on dinner." She said as she put his shirts away.

" I usually take another shower." He said. He watched as she put the rest of his stuff away before she faced him with a smile.

" Okay, well take a shower than. I'll set your clothes out and have a beer ready for you." She said.

" Hell yeah!" He said excitedly as he ripped his dirty shirt off without thinking. Jillian's eyes went to the floor as he dropped the shirt down.

" Ah, I'll just wait out in the kitchen while you get in the shower." She said as she tried to pass him. Mac took a hold of her arm, making her look at him.

" Thanks, Babe, for doing all this." He said. He turned so he was facing her. He leaned in to kiss her cheek, making sure she touched the bare skin on his chest. He wasn't stupid, he knew he had a nice chest and stomach. He heard her sharp intake of breath.

" Yeah, it's not a problem." Jillian said softly.

He squeezed her arm gently before he let her go. He turned away before she got to see him smirk. He thought he was going to have to work hard to get into her pants but she was making things easy for him. She was half way out of her panties as it was. Shouldn't be too much longer before she let him thrust his way to heaven in between her legs. If she was as good as he was hoping she was, he might even be able to let his Thursday and Tuesday girls go.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please review even though this story is completed!*_

After he got out of his shower, he saw that she had, indeed, set out a change of clothes and a beer for him. He had grinned and thought it was going to be nice having her around. He had gotten dressed and found she was setting the table for dinner. They talked together as they ate then had settled into his couch to watch TV. She had stayed on one end, he was on the other. He wasn't going to push her, he was going to let her think he was a patient, caring boyfriend even though all he wanted was to fuck her senseless. After a while, she got tired and said she was going to bed. Mac waited until he was sure she was sleeping then followed after her.

_He slapped her across the face so hard, Jillian fell backwards. Her head hit the carpet and caused a burst of pain to shot clear through her head, straight from the back to her eyes. He leaned down and grabbed her by her hair as he yanked her up. She grabbed his wrists and tried to fight against him as he pulled her towards the bed. He was screaming at her, calling her stupid and a whore._

_" Let me go!" She yelled as she threw a punch into his side. _

Someone groaned as he grabbed her wrists. " Calm the fuck down!" A voice yelled to her.

_The blond haired man tossed Jillian onto the bed then slapped her again. He climbed on top of her as she fought him. Before she knew what was happening, he punched her in the face. Pain and the taste of blood invaded her mouth. Jillian felt him tugging on her pants but couldn't move. The world was spinning around her. Her eyes fluttered shut even though she tried to open them._

" Jillian, wake up!" A voice ordered.

_Her body started to rock, pulling her eyes open despite the pain and the overwhelming need to sleep. She squinted and groaned when she saw the blond man moving hard against her. His eyes were shut and he was talking as he thrust into her, completely not caring that her body was trying to resist him. His hands were planted on either side of her._

_" Fucking bitch!" He groaned. " Fucking stupid bitch! I told you I was going to fuck you and Im fucking you_! _And you are taking it like the whore you are!_"

This was the last time he was going to rape her. She was going to take some of his money and leave. He'd never find her again, he'd never hit her again. She opened her eyes, not taking in who was actually over her. She screamed and pushed at him as hard as she could. She pushed and kicked at the same time, making someone groan in pain as he fell and rolled off her. She had connected her knee right into his dick. Now that would teach him. She pushed herself up but lost her balance and fell to the floor. As soon as her back hit the carpet, she started struggling to flung herself back. She was panting and crying as she flattered herself against the wall.

Mac held himself as he couched. He tried to crawl over to her side of the bed. He had heard her fall and could hear her crying. He looked over at her. Her eyes were wide and wild as she took in the room quickly. She looked confused and lost for a few seconds and he wondered if her memory had come back. She was crying but didn't seem to realize it. Her hands were flat against the wall.

" Jillian, relax, wake up, Babe." He said. " You're home." She looked at him and he actually felt bad for her.

" What happen?" She asked in a small voice. He took a deep breath and got off the bed. He moved to her slowly.

" You were having a nightmare." He said.

" I...I...don't remember." She whispered.

Her whole body was tense and shaking. He slowly moved to his knees in front of her. To his surprised she pushed herself into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He put one arm then the other around her waist. She was squeezing him hard. He moved his left hand into her hair. She wasn't crying anymore but she was still very upset.

" It was just a dream. One hell of a bad dream." He said. She was swallowing and shaking still as Mac soothed her. She turned her head so her face was against his neck. " It's over now." What the hell was he doing, giving this girl comfort?

" There was a man." She said slowly.

" I thought you couldn't remember." He said.

" I can't remember the whole thing. I just know there was a man with blond hair and he was hitting me." Mac knew that much. She had covered her head again a second before she started screaming in her sleep.

" Well it's over now." He said. He pulled away and looked at her but she had her eyes closed and her head tilted down. He put his hand under her chin and brought her head up so he could see her better. "Open your eyes and look at me" Mac said. Jillian shook her head. " Jill, just look at me, okay?" She took a deep breath but did as he asked. Her eyes were shining with tears and for a minute, Mac couldn't think. He was struck by how pretty she was.

" Why are you looking at me like that?" She whispered.

" Your eyes are so beautiful." He whispered without thinking. She blinked and the spell was broken. He shook his head as he frowned. " Ah, come on, let's go back to bed." He said. He pulled her to a stand position by her arms then they pulled away from each other.

" Did I hit you?" She asked as he walked around to his side of the bed.

" Yeah, you did. You punched me in my ribs and kicked me in the dick." He said without looking at her.

" I'm sorry, Mac." She said.

" It's okay. Let's just go back to bed." He said. He couldn't believe he had just told a girl it was fine that she punched him and kicked him but part of him respected the fact that she had fought back, that she could fight back. He respected that she didn't take the beating like a lame dog.

The next day, she got up and made him breakfast again. She made him lunch and dinner also. They talked about his day and a few other things and at night, when they sat on the couch, he noticed she sat a little closer to him. He rested his left elbow on the arm of the couch and was rubbing his chin, trying to not to look at her or smile when she moved closer to him. After a while, they went to bed together, at the same time.

He spend a good part of the night watching her as she moved through another nightmare. He was convinced she was having memories. She would whisper a few times, telling the man to leave her alone. She'd flinch or push herself to the end of the bed. He learned the guy's name was Scott and he learned she had put up a good fight every time they had fought but what he couldn't figure out was why she stayed with him.

Thursday came and the day passed quickly. He was locking up the shop when his Thursday girl, April, pulled up. Sometimes he'd follow her to her house and fuck her, sometimes he'd take her in his truck and fuck her. She was a pretty decent lay as far as whores go. But Mac was surprised that he wasn't really in mood for anything with her. He was really thinking about getting home to Jillian. Mac was enjoying the light tensing he was doing to her. The small touches and light kisses to her cheeks and neck were turning him on and he wanted to do it more.

" Come on, Mac." April purred as she walked up to him.

" I'm not in the mood." He said as he locked up the shop. He liked the way Jillian sucked in her breath when he touched her. He liked how she closed her eyes when he touched her neck and kissed her cheeks.

" Well I am." April whined slightly.

Mac was barely paying attention to her. She took his hand and tugged it. Mac finally sighed and looked at her. He let her start to lead him to his truck. She was nothing like Jillian. April had dyed her dark hair blond but the roots were showing badly. Her eyes were brown and she was tall, standing almost 5 ft 8 in. She liked to wear bright red lip stick were Jillian's lips were their natural color. Her voice was soft and delicate, April's was rough from years of smoking. Mac got into his truck and watched as April slipped her panties off from under her skirt. She tossed them on the truck seat then quickly undid his pants. Mac looked up as she slipped onto his lap.

Jillian would weigh almost nothing if she was on top of him, he was sure of it. Thinking about her was making him hard and April took advantage of it. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes as she slipped him into her. She started moving at a fast pace and moaning stupid things to him like, ' Yes, baby' and ' That's it, baby.' Jillian would never say stupid shit. He could tell.

She'd bite her lip and moan softly like she did whenever he kissed her pulse. He bit down on his own lip as he remembered the sounds she made when he kissed her skin as gently as he could. Her hands would lightly touch his chest, so light, in fact, that sometimes he almost couldn't feel her. Just that morning, when he was leaving, he had kissed her cheeks, then her neck and when she leaned in closer to him, he had put his arm around her waist, resting his hand against her lower back. He pulled her against him and sucked in her skin. Her hands had slipped up his chest to his shoulders.

Mac moaned with his eyes closed. When she had moaned, he had felt it through his mouth. The sound had flowed straight down him and set him on fire. He had gotten hard right away and she hadn't even kissed him or touched his dick. That was not something that happen to him anymore. Usually he only got hard once he was in some one's mouth or hand.

His mouth fell open as his hands gripped his steering wheel. He was thrusting his hips hard while he imagined fucking Jillian. His fast breathing and thoughts were drowning out April's voice. Jillian's skin tasted so good he just wanted more of it. He wanted her in his mouth, in his hands, all over him. He'd take her in his bed, moving slowly to ensure she came hard and only after she came would he allow himself an orgasm. And that was surprise. He never cared about if a girl got off. He could almost feel her nails digging into his shoulders and back.

" Fuck!" He called out as he came. He arched his back and clutched his steering wheel so hard his hands hurt. " Fuck!" He groaned as he lowered his head and took a few deep breaths. He breathed and panted through his orgasm. When it was over he opened his eyes to smile but it froze when he saw the bleached blond hair of April. He frowned. He had almost convinced himself that he was with Jillian. He pushed April by her shoulders. " I came, get off me." Her head snapped up.

" What?!" She asked.

" I got off, I'm done. Get off me and out of my truck. I want to leave." He said.

" I'm not done." She said but she was doing what he said.

" Like I give a shit. When have I ever cared if you got off or not? You can finger yourself til you come, I could care less." He said as she got out of his truck.

" Fuck you, Mac Reedus! You're a real dick, you know that!" April snapped.

" Tell someone who cares." He said. He reached out and grabbed his door. He slammed it shut in her face and started it up.

As he hurried home, he noticed April's panties were still in his truck. He grabbed them and opened his glove compartment. He shoved them inside then slammed it shut. Last thing he needed was to have to explain to Jillian who they belonged too, that is, if he ever got her into his truck. He was keeping her at home because he wasn't ready to bring her into the world yet.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please review even though this story is completed!*_

When Mac got home, he leaned his arms against the steering wheel and stared at his house. He was a half an hour later than he usually was thanks to April. He sighed as he looked through his window. He could see Jillian was stirring something on the stove and he found that he actually was feeling guilty about having sex. He shook himself and yelled silently.

' Fucking stop being a bitch. She's just a good lay you're trying to get. Even if she was your real girlfriend, you'd cheat on her and you know it. You don't believe in relationships. Ain't no point to them.' He said as he turned the truck off.

He trudged up to his front door, ready to get yelled out for being late. His eyes were narrowed and he was pissed already. Last thing he needed or wanted was to have a fight with his fake girlfriend. He pushed opened the door and was greeted by the smell of beef stew. His mouth watered right away. He couldn't deny that she was an amazing cook. She popped her head out of the kitchen and smiled.

" Hey, Mac. Thank goodness you worked late today because dinner is just now almost done." She said. She popped back into the kitchen. He frowned as he followed after her.

" What?" He asked.

" Well, dinner wouldn't have been ready when you got home and I would have felt bad. But now that you had to work late, by the time you get out of the shower it will be ready." Jillian said as she started stirring the stew.

" You aren't mad because I'm late?" He asked. She laughed.

" It's not your fault. You have to work and sometimes you have stay late." She said. She turned around and faced him. " I'll set your clothes out and when you're done, I'll set the table." She said.

Mac moved without thinking. He moved to her and grabbed her by the neck and her waist. He crushed his mouth against hers, pulling a shocked gasp from her. His tongue shot out of his mouth and into hers quickly. She responded by wrapping hers around him and, like everything else on her, it was tiny. He loosen his hold on her as they started making out slowly. She brought her hands up to his arms. Her taste filled him entirely as he moved through her mouth. She was sweet and enticing. He set their pace and tighten his hand against her lower back. After a few minutes, he jumped back into his senses and yanked away from her.

" I'm sorry." He said quickly without looking at her.

" It's okay." She said softly. He started rubbing his chin as he turned away from her.

" I better take a shower." He muttered before he walked out of the kitchen.

That night they ate in silence. He drank a few beers and watched TV while she cleaned up the kitchen. He frowned and was angry with himself and her. He was angry for wanting her the way he wanted her. He was angry at her for taking care of him in ways he had never been taken care of before. He was mad for actually wanting to take care of her. He couldn't seem to remember he was doing all this just to get new ass.

When she had come into the living room, they sat completely apart again but she didn't stay out there for long. After a few minutes she had said she was tired and went to bed. Mac frowned as he watched the TV but didn't really hear it. He should bust into his room and fuck her right than. It won't be the first time he had angry sex. After all he did for her, she owed him that much but he didn't move. Inside he knew he won't do it. He'd taken girls forcefully before, taken some that he was sure hadn't wanted it at first and that was what he should do with her. She'd like it when he got started, he knew that much, they all did. He sighed and rested his forehead in his hand with his elbow on the couch arm. He stayed planted on the couch and by the time he went to bed, he could barely keep his eyes open and she had asleep for a while.

They barely talked for the next week. Jenny had shown up on Tuesday, just like she always did, and he had taken her to his truck. He was still angry about everything when he had forced her head on him. He had held her there by her hair while she sucked him off. After he had came in her mouth and she had swallowed him down, he pushed her off him and told her to get out. She yelled and bitched again but he just told her to shut the fuck up and walked away.

The next night, when he came home. He and Jillian had ate in silence again. She cleaned up while he watched TV. He waited for her to join him in the living room and when she didn't, he had actually gotten up and went to find her, feeling annoyed that she had sat with him. She wasn't in the kitchen so he knew she had to be in the bedroom. He crept over to his room and looked in. She was putting a few of his shirts away. He sighed and leaned against the door frame. When she turned around, she jumped at the sight of him.

" You scared me." She said.

" Sorry." Mac said softly. He turned so his back was against the door frame. Jillian bit her lip and slowly started towards him.

" I can't imagine what this has been like for you." She said when she reached him. She leaned against the other side of the door frame, her hands behind her back.

" What?" He asked as he looked at her.

" This. I can't imagine how hard this has been for you. You know me as one way, you are used to me being a certain way with you and now I'm different. I'm sure it's hard on you not doing the couple things you're used to doing with me. I'm sorry." She said.

He sighed and looked away. She had no idea what she was talking about. Jillian reached out and touched his face, making him look at her. She pushed away from the door frame and brought her other hand to his face. He swallowed as she came into him. They locked eyes with each other as her palms flattened out against his cheeks. She stepped up and he bent his head until they closed their eyes and kissed. His hands came up and circled her waist.

She parted her lips to allow his tongue to slide into her mouth. Her hands moved down his face to his neck. Her finger tips were cool and soft against his skin. She pulled him closer into her. Mac moved quickly, pushing her against the door frame as he sped up their kissing. His tongue swirled around hers, owning her mouth quickly. He felt her turning, pulling him with her. She started walking backwards towards his bed. His hands moved to her shirt. He pulled it up slowly, waiting for her to stop him but she let him pull it until he had it off. He pulled away to look at her as he dropped her shirt to the floor.

Jillian's hands moved to his shirt. Mac's mouth was a tight line as he held her gaze. She pulled his shirt up and off, letting it join her shirt on the floor. He reached behind her and undid her bra, never breaking eye contact with her. Once it was gone, her hands moved to his belt. Mac couldn't remember the last time he had gotten completely undressed for sex, couldn't remember the last time he had a girl completely naked against him. Her hands were making quick work of his belt while his went to her pants.

" Lay down." He said.

She moved away from him and climbed onto his bed. He kicked off his boots, the laces having been untied for a while. He climbed on the bed and over her. He took a hold of her jeans and started undoing them. Her lips were red from his mouth and parted as she took deep breaths. He pulled her jeans down slowly, leaving her panties in place. He stared hard into her eyes as he moved out of his pants. He moved back into his bed, crawling over her.

" You sure about this?" He asked. " I'm not going to sleep with you because you're throwing me a pity fuck."

" I'm not throwing you a pity fuck. I don't do that." She tilted her head and smiled. " At least, I don't think I do." She said with a laugh. He smiled as he took a hold of her panties. He pulled the black, lacy thongs down and dropped them. He stood up on the floor and quickly yanked his jeans and boxers down. She opened her legs and motioned for him to come back to her. Mac took a deep breath before he joined her again.

He brought himself down on top of her slowly, never breaking their eye contact. He settled in between her legs and brought his hand through her hair. His eyes moved over her face. His right forearm was resting against the bed, beside her head while his left hand slipped through her hair, letting the layers fall away. He brought his finger tips to her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut and she tilted her head back to give him more access. He lowered his head.

Slowly he sucked in the skin at her neck, pulling a soft moan out of her. Her hands came to his arms. They slipped down his arms, over his arm pits to his ribs. He closed his eyes as he brought his hand down to her legs. He lightly run his finger tips up her inner thighs and she jumped when he touched her. He ran the tip of his tongue up the center of her neck. She tilted her head down and let him kiss her. They twisted around each other, feeling and tasting each other as he pushed one of his fingers inside her warm, wet home.

It had been so long since he had actually touched a woman like that, her reaction to him surprised him and turned him on more. Her breath was short and she was moaning into his mouth. She started moving her hips against his hand as they sped up their kissing. She sucked his tongue, making him groan and push his hips into her. He stroked her slowly inside, rubbing against the bundle of nerves that sent waves of pleasure through her tiny body.

" Mac." She whispered as she pulled her mouth from his. He rested his forehead against her. He flicked his tongue over his bottom lip.

" God, I fucking want you so bad." He groaned.


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please review even though this story is completed!*_

When he moved into her, he couldn't stop himself from moaning loudly. Her warmth hugged every inch of him as he moved, filling him with the most amazing feeling he had ever had. He continued forward until he was completely inside her. Her hands came into his hair, pulling it slowly. She arched her back and bit down on her lip. She spread her legs farther to give him room to settle against her. Their foreheads were still resting against each other. He opened his eyes and looked down at her as he struggled to take a few deep breaths. He would not cum just yet, not yet.

" Look at me." He whispered. She opened her eyes and he was strike by how dark they were. He started to pull out of her and her eyes shut again. He made his thrusts slow, purposeful, deep and strong. His hand went back into her hair again.

" Pull it." She whispered. He tugged it as he brought his mouth to hers again.

" You're driving me crazy." He whispered to her. She moved her hips against his and he couldn't think or speak anymore. He couldn't remember the last time sex had felt that good.

They made out as they moved together, with tongues twisting and hips thrusting. She whimpered and moaned while he swore and groaned into her. Her nails scratched down his back while he pulled her hair. He felt himself coming close so he picked up his pace. He needed her to cum more than he had ever needed anything in his life. He brought his mouth and hand down to her breast. He slipped it into his mouth, lapping his tongue around her nipple. She arched up again and cried out. Her hands flew up and over her head to grip at him sheet.

" I want to hear you. I want hear you cum." Mac whispered against her skin. He lightly blew against her nipple and watched as it tighten up. She yanked his hair, pulling his head up. He buried his face into her neck.

" I'm cumming!" She called out.

He sped up his movements to bring himself to an end. He knew he was close. He squeezed his eyes shut and listened to her moans. She sounded just like how he thought she would. He pushed into her hard as he started to spill inside her. He groaned as his mouth fell open against her skin. His breath was short and hot across her neck. The rush of his orgasm raced into his head and his body jumped with the force of it. Nothing felt better in his entire life than that orgasm. His entire body felt it and was reacting to it.

Slowly he started to relax on top of her while his body struggled to recover. He kept his eyes shut as he listened to her breathing. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Mac brought his head to her chest. They were slick with sex and sweat. His hands came to rest under her shoulders and she started running her hands through his hair. He waited for his breathing to return to normal.

" Holy shit. Was it always that good between us?" She whispered. His eyes opened. Sex hadn't been that good for him in years.

" Yeah." He said. He pulled away and laid down beside her. He laid on his back, his face turned away from hers as he closed his eyes again. He heard her move a second before her head came to rest against his chest. He wrapped both arms around her and stared at his ceiling. She brought one of her legs over his.

" That was so amazing." Jillian said with her eyes closed.

" Yeah, it was." He said as he started rubbing her back. He wasn't lying, it was mind blowing and he almost didn't know how to react. She snuggled into him and sighed. He put his right hand behind his head while his left hand continued to stroke her back. Her arm moved across his chest and she grasped his shoulder. He continued to stare straight above of him until sleep took them both down.

The next morning, when Mac woke up, he was alone in bed. He looked to the his bedroom door and saw it was partial shut, like always. He got up, thew on his boxers and went into his bathroom to brush his teeth and piss then walked out to her. She had her back to him and was making breakfast. She was wearing one of his shirts and socks. He sighed as he pushed the door open. She turned around and smiled at him.

" Hi." She said.

" Hey." He said quietly.

He wasn't sure what to do with her. He had never had sex with a girl and then stuck around to see her in the morning. He wasn't sure how to deal with that he was thinking and feeling. He came forward and took one of the coffee cups she had set out for them. He glanced at her as she cooked their eggs. Mac reached forward and took a hold of the coffee pot. He poured the coffee then set it down and sighed again. She reached forward and shut the burner off.

He walked to the table and sat in his usual spot. He watched as she scoped out some eggs onto his plate and then her own. She smiled at him before she turned her back to him and set the pan down again. She picked up another plate and faced him again. She placed the plate in the center of the table than sat down across from him. He looked at it and took some of the sausage she had cooked. They started eating in silence again.

" So listen, I was thinking, before you go to work, maybe we could have sex again." She said as she pushed her eggs around. His fork slipped from his hand and crashed down onto his plate as he looked at her. She jumped at the sound.

" Are you fucking with me right now?" Mac asked. She smiled as she shook her head.

" No. I could use something to carry me through the day and last night was so good." Jillian said. Mac stood up so fast, his chair knocked over. He reached across the table and took a hold of her arm. She laughed as he yanked her up and into their room.

NRNRNR

Mac was working on a truck at the shop and whistling to himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt that happy and relaxed. They had had sex then walked together, arms linked up, through the house. They talked together until they reached the front door. She stopped walking and faced him with a smile. He had put both hands into her hair and kissed her before he left for the day.

He had went home for lunch, made out with her for a while then ate and came back to work. By the end of the day, he decided to leave early to avoid running into April. He didn't want a scene that was going to bring him down. He drove home quickly and when he walked in, she was waiting for him in the kitchen. Mac walked right up to her and grabbed her by her ass. He yanked her to him and kissed her hard. His hands molded into her ass while hers gently rubbed against his cheeks. He turned them as they made out and walked them to his room with his hips thrusting into hers.

When they were done, he was laying on his back, staring at his ceiling again. She was laying against his chest, her chest against his. He had one hand under his head and his other hand was combing through her hair. Her eyes were closed and she was completely relaxed against him. He was listening to her breathing and thinking.

" I got to honest about something." He said.

" What's that?" She asked.

" We weren't really..." What the hell am I doing? He yelled silently. Jillian waited for him to continue and when he didn't, she pulled away to look at him. She laid down at his side and brought her finger tips to his chest. He closed his eyes as she started running her finger tips down the center of his chest.

" We weren't what you made us out to be?" She asked. He looked at her quickly. " Were we fighting or something? On the verge of breaking up?" When he didn't answer she smiled again. " It doesn't matter now. I can't remember anything so maybe this is our way of starting over, you know?" He rolled over so he was facing her.

" Is that what you want?" He asked. " You want to be together?" She smiled.

" Yeah." She said.

" We weren't what I said we were." There, he had said it and he could live with that. It was true, maybe it was a partial truth but it was still a truth. She could fill in the blanks as she wanted too.

" It doesn't matter, okay? Let's just start over, from this moment on, this is how we will be." Jillian said. Mac sighed and put his hand on her neck. He moved closer to her and kissed her lightly.

" Yeah, this is it." He said. " This is where we start." Jillian smiled and brought her hands to his neck.

" Come on, let's eat." He moved forward and rolled them over so he was on top of her. He started biting and kissing her neck.

" I'd rather just have you for dinner." He growled into her skin, making her laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please review even though this story is completed!*_

After a few weeks together, Mac convinced her to go to the bar with him one night. She was nervous about leaving the house and he felt guilty for making her that way. He had warned all of his friends to go along with whatever she said. He had told them what he had told her and how he had found her. He knew they'd do whatever he said, he was the leader of the group.

Mac was laying on his back on his bed with his hands under his head as she changed clothes. He was staring at the ceiling, praying that neither April or Jenny were at the bar that night. He had fucked half the girls in town and was praying they all left him alone that night. He could explain the others away but if April or Jenny said anything to Jillian it would look like he had been cheating on her.

" Does this look okay?" She asked, pulling his thoughts to her. He dropped his arms and turned onto his side with a smile. She was wearing jeans and a tight white wife beater. He sat up and moved to the end of his bed. He reached out and grabbed her by her hips. She smiled as he pulled her to him.

" You're so fucking hot." He said. He slipped one hand into her hair and tugged her down to him so he could kiss her. His hands moved to her ass as they made out. He gripped it and pulled her as he laid back. Jillian laughed as she laid down on top of him. " You look perfect, Babe. You ready?" He asked.

" I'm nervous." She said. He squeezed her again before he let her stand up.

" Don't be. It's going to be fun." He said as he let her pull him up. " And I'm going to be right there so if you decided you need to leave, we will." He said. She took his hand and he quickly interlaced their fingers. He was teeming with excitement to show her off. She was best looking girl in town and she was his.

They walked through house but when they came to his doorway, she paused. He was standing outside it, still holding her hand. He tugged on her hand as he looked at her. She wasn't looking at him though, she was staring at the ground in front of her. Mac wasn't a patient guy and he knew it but her reaction was his fault so he forced himself to wait. She closed her eyes and took a step forward. A small smile went across her pretty mouth. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

" See, you're fine." He said.

As they drove to the bar he couldn't help but think about the last time she had been in his truck. She had been unconscious, laying across his seat. Now she was sitting up, looking out the window and he was sleeping with her. He grinned and rubbed his chin. He couldn't wait to see the reaction on his friends' stupid faces when he walked in with her on his arm. They were used to seeing him with different girls, but they were all local girls and girls most of his friends had been with already. There were some good looking girls in town but Jillian was new, smart, and sexy.

When they pulled up to the bar, he parked in his usual spot up front. Everyone knew that was his spot and no one parked in Mac Reedus' spot. He turned off the truck and looked at her. Her eyes were glued to the bar, she was taking in the piece of shit, run down place. Suddenly, Mac wished he had a better place to take her. He shook his head and sighed.

" You ready?" He asked.

" Did your friends like me?" She asked as she looked at him. He sighed again. " I mean before, when we were together, did they like me?" He nodded slowly. She looked back at the bar then at him again. She smiled. " Come on, your friends are waiting and I'm sure you're tired of being stuck in the house with me." He laughed.

" I'd have to be out of my damn mind to tired of being stuck with you." He said before he stepped out of his truck.

Jillian laughed to herself but got out of the truck as he hurried to her side. He took a hold of her arm as they walked to the bar. Not many people crossed Mac and the ones that did regretted it, but that didn't stop him from feeling the need to stake his claim on her. Any man, friend or not, that tried to talk to her without Mac's permission was going to get their ass beat. She was his and his only. It didn't matter how they started dating, they were dating and that was all that mattered to him.

The bar was noisy from someone turning the jukebox on. The air was heavy with smoke and heat from the outside. His eyes swept over the crowd. He was searching for any bitches that might give him or his Jillian trouble and sending silent challenges to all the men he made eye contact with. He gently pulled her to the side of the bar where the pool tables and his friends were standing.

" Do I drink?" She asked softly to Mac.

" Yeah, Babe. At home you have been known to kick some drinks back. You think our sex is good, just wait til we have drunk sex." He said as he squeezed her arm. Jillian laughed at his comment.

" You sound like you know it's going to happen." She said as they walked. He smiled.

" I know it is. Name one time when you have turned me down." He challenged.

" Yeah, there hasn't been a time." She said.

" That's how I know it's going to happen. I'm fucking getting hard just thinking about it." He said as they reached his friends. He gave the first guy he came up to a half handshake, half high five slap before he draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her into him. " Alright, so this is Nick, Robert, Shane, Aaron, and Charlie." He said as he pointed to each guy. She moved even closer to him as she took in every guy. He noticed Shane checking her out and it was more than Mac was comfortable with. He narrowed his eyes and pulled out his wallet. " Babe, go get us some drinks. I want a Miller Light and you like Sex on the Beach." He said as he handed her a 20.

" Yeah, okay." Jillian said. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, not taking his eyes from Shane. Shane grinned as he watched her walk away. Mac looked behind him to make sure she was not in ear shot then he stalked casually over to his friend. Mac leaned against the pool table and crossed his arms over his chest. His friends were praising him with ' Nice job' and ' She's so hot'. He held up his hand to shut them up.

" You like her?" Mac asked Shane.

" Fuck yeah, Mac. That bitch is hot. Her ass is killing me." Shane said. Mac nodded then looked up at his friend.

" Don't let me catch you checking her out again or I will burn out your eyes." He said. Shane's smile dropped as he looked at Mac.

" I didn't mean to upset you." He said softly. If Mac said he's do something, Mac would do it. Some of them had the scars to prove it.

" Well you did. She's mine, got that?" He looked behind him to his other friends. " She's mine. You look at her face and nothing else. If I think you're looking at her tits or her ass, or if any of you make her uncomfortable in anyway, I will have your asses."

Jillian was waiting at the bar while the bartender filled her drink orders. She saw Mac talking with his friends and noticed the serious look on all their faces. She wondered what they were talking about. She was so wrapped up in watching him that she didn't noticed the girl who slipped in next to her. The bartender set the drinks down and left with the money to get change.

" So you're with Mac?" The girl to Jillian's left said. Jillian jumped and looked at her quickly. She smiled.

" Yeah, that's right." She said as the bartender set her change down. The girl laughed.

" What day are you?" She asked.

" What?" Jillian asked as she frowned.

" Monday, Wednesday, Friday? What?"

" I don't understand what you're asking me." Jillian said.

" Jillian!" Mac called out. Jillian looked over at him and he motioned her to come back. She looked back to the bar and picked up their drinks, deciding to leave the change as a tip.

" Excuse me." She said before she walked away.

" Don't get too comfortable!" The girl called out. Jillian frowned as she made her way over to him.

' That was an odd question to ask and a weird thing to say.' She thought to herself. When she reached Mac, she handed him his beer and smiled. He took the bottle and leaned in to kiss her cheek. She didn't see him shooting the girl a look. Jenny flipped him off then turned away. He turned away and rested his arm across Jillian's shoulders again before he took a drink.

He was surprised that he was actually having fun with her. He tried to teach her how to play pool but the teaching session hadn't last long. He had leaned into her, placing her hands on the pool stick the right way when her ass brushed against his front. He tried to help her shoot it but had to pull away. She had stood up straight and looked questionly to him. He had laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

" What you want from me, Jillian? I'm hard. I can't teach you how to play pool with a hard on." He answered her.

Later in the night, he was leaning against a table with her standing in between his legs. He had one arm around her shoulders, across her chest. She was resting her chin on his arm while she held it. His chin was on her shoulder while they watched his friends shooting pool. He turned his face towards her neck and ran the tip of his tongue up her skin, making her shiver against him.

" You ready to go?" He whispered.

" I guess you are." She said. He laughed.

" Not my fault. I can't stop thinking about our bed and what I want to do in it." He said as he pushed away from the table. He moved away from her and took her hand. " Let's go. I want you in my mouth." And that was a surprise. Mac never went down on girls. He hadn't seen the point but with her. He couldn't wait to taste her. He couldn't wait to watch her squirm with pleasure and watch her face as he parted her open and ate her out.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please Review even though it's completed!*_

Mac had Saturday and Sunday off so they spent most of those two days in bed. Mac couldn't get enough of her and she could handle anything and everything he threw at her. He didn't bring up Jenny and Jillian never brought up the conversation the two girls had had. When Monday came around, he thought about calling off work to spend another day with her but knew he had things to get done.

" You're going to be late." She whispered against his lips as they stood at his front door. He was gripping her hips and pressing himself into her.

" I don't give a shit." Mac said before he kissed her again. His tongue owned her as it always did. His hips thrust into hers. " Man, I can not get enough of you." He said as he squeezed her. Jillian laughed and put her hands on his shoulders.

" You need to go. I'll be here at lunch." She said. He pulled away and shook his head with a frown.

" I might just quit that job. I'll make it my job to fuck you all day." He said. She smiled as she pulled away.

" After this weekend, I'm surprised I haven't swollen shut and my body hasn't given out." Jillian said. He smiled and grabbed her by her shirt. He yanked her to him again and kissed her quickly with one hand at her hip and the other in her hair.

" I'll see you at lunch." He said. " Have that ass ready for me cuz you gonna fuck me and fuck me hard."

NRNRNR

He still had an hour until lunch and was counting down the time. Mac felt like the day was dragging on and he was getting annoyed. He just wanted to be home with her. Home. It had always just been a place he lived at but Jillian made it a home. She made it warm and comfortable. When lunch time finally arrived, he was jogging out to his truck when he noticed Jenny was walking towards him. He frowned and narrowed his eyes to her. She put her hands on her hips as she glared at him.

" Who the fuck was that bitch you were with?" She snapped.

" Forget it." Mac said as he passed her.

" She your girlfriend or something?" Jenny asked as she followed after him.

" Don't worry about it." Mac said. He was digging his keys out of his pocket.

" Think she'd still want to be your stupid girlfriend once I told her I'd been sucking you off for the past year?" Jenny asked with a smirk.

Mac looked up ahead of him with her laughing at his back. His jaw tighten and he pulled out a screwdriver he had in his front pocket. Before Jenny knew what was happening, he spun around. He grabbed her by her neck and threw her against his truck door. He pushed the screwdriver into her throat. Her eyes were wide with fear as his narrowed.

" You aren't going to say shit to her, you hear me?" He asked in a low tone. " You will stay away from her and stop coming here. You were nothing to me but a mouth for my dick and I'm over it. Jillian's better than you. She's better looking than you are, she fucks me better than you ever did when we did have sex and she sucks me off like no other. You have nothing on her. If you even look at her I will stitch your eyes shut. If you say one word to her I will cut out your tongue, do you understand me?" When Jenny didn't respond to him, he squeezed her throat, pressing the screwdriver in harder to her skin and hit her against his truck. " Answer me." He ordered.

" I...I understand." She whispered.

" Don't you dare ruin this for me or so help me I will kill you and you know it." Mac hissed. He shook her hard then stepped away from her. He grabbed her the shirt and yanked her away from his truck. " Get the fuck out of here, whore." He snapped.

When Mac stormed into his house for lunch, he was still angry with Jenny. His drive home did nothing to improve his mood. He stalked into the kitchen, frowning. Jillian was standing by the sink. She looked over and smiled at him but he didn't smile in return. He moved towards her, grabbed her by her arm. He drug her to their bedroom and all but threw her on their bed. She laughed as she started undoing her jeans. He didn't take his eyes off her and he didn't crack a smile. He quickly undid his work pants then pulled himself out of his boxers. He helped her out of her panties then moved into her quickly.

He let his anger out in his thrusts. She could handle it and he knew it. She liked it a little rough and didn't mind some pain during sex. His hands were flat against the mattress by her head. They were only touching at the waist as he held himself off her. Jillian's eyes shut as she moaned. Mac's muscles tighten up, making him lean down to her.

" Look at me now." He ordered roughly as he increased his pace.

Her entire body was rocking with the force of his movements. Her eyes flew open as her hands came to his shirt. She clutched it tightly and he let her pull him down to her. She loved it when he was like that, when he was wild and rough. She trembled and bit into her lip as the orgasm started. She tried to maintain eye contact but when the feeling became to intense, her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth dropped open. Mac buried his face into her skin and hit her as hard as he could one last time before he shuddered. His breath came out in a hot rush over her skin as he poured himself deep inside her body.

When it was over he collapsed on top of her with both breathing hard. Jillian wrapped her arms around him. He turned his head away from her to stare at his wall as the regret started through him. Mac sighed and frowned. He never should have taken her so forcefully. His head was resting on her chest and she was rubbing her legs against his. She ran one hand up the back of his head. She wa so gentle with him and she did not deserve his anger.

" Thanks." She said, her voice breathless. " That was a nice surprise for the middle of the day." He looked up at her.

" You okay?" Mac asked. She smiled at him.

" Yeah. Come on, you need to eat before you have to go back to work." Jillian pushed him at his shoulders so he moved to her side. She jumped up and started getting dressed quickly. He laid on their bed and stared at the ceiling, making no move to fix his pants. She patted his leg once she was dressed. She quickly left their room to get his lunch. He did not deserve her.

After he lunch they had kissed a few more times before he left. As he drove, he kept his elbow on the window frame and his head in his hand. Mac did not feel regret. He had done a lot of bad things in his life, made and sold drugs, beat people up, taken girls when they didn't want it ( they liked it once he was in though), treated people like shit and he didn't regret any of it but with her...He wanted better for her, he wanted to be a better man for her because she deserved it. She was throwing his world for a loop and Mac wasn't sure how to handle it but he knew he liked it. He laughed to himself as he drove. When he left work that night he was going to stop and get her flowers or something. He wanted something to make up for his rough behavior.

_Finally he got his computer back and a report of all the places she had looked it. It had taken weeks for his computer guy to search through the files and another few weeks for narrow the search down. Red Canyon. That was where she had went with his money. No bitch left him and no one stole from him. He packed a few things, bought a plane ticket, reserved a rental car and made hotel arrangements. If she thought she could hide from him, she was mistaken. He would teach her a lesson she would never forget and if he found her with a man... That man would never lay with another bitch as long as he lived. _

_He was excited about his trip. He was going to rape her, again. He loved raping her because she was a fighter. She fought him hard but he always overpowered her because she was so small. Sometimes he'd knock her out, sometimes he'd tied her up. It didn't matter to him either way, felt good and got him off. That was all he cared about. _

_He had to admit, she shocked him. He never thought in a million years that she'd ever leave him. He thought he had her pretty well convinced he'd find her wherever she went and he guessed she felt the need to test him. She didn't have any family and he had destroyed all her friendships so it wasn't like she had anywhere to go but she had been planning behind his back. A part of him was proud at how sneaky she had been. Good for her, she had gotten one over on him. But that would be the last time it ever happen. If he had to, he'd kill her to prove his point. He didn't want to kill her, she was a good lay, but he would if he had too._


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please Review even though this story is completed! Thank you!*_

Two months into their relationship, Mac and Jillian were still going strong, to his surprise. He loved being around her and thought about her during the day. He had even gotten them cell phones so he could text her while he worked. On Fridays, his friends would come over and play poker with Mac. Jillian would make them all dinner then spend the night on Mac's lap. In between his turns to play he'd either kiss and bite her neck or turn her head so he could make out with her. She would giggle and remind him that his friends were there but Mac didn't care. He wanted everyone to see them as they were. There was never a time when he didn't want to have his hands on her.

At the end of the two months, they had decided to go back to the bar. They had been staying in since her first and only trip there. Mac hadn't wanted to take any changes of running into the whores but Jillian had talked him into going out. He found that it was hard to deny her things she wanted. He just couldn't seem to tell her no on anything.

They walked in, her hand wrapped up tightly into his. He led her to the pool table where his friends were standing. After they had a few drinks, Jillian told him she was going to the bathroom. He kissed her quickly then let go of her, only to pull her back for another kiss and making her laugh. She walked through the bar and into the bathroom without knowing someone was following her. She didn't see the bleach blond girl come in after her. April waited by the sink for her to come out of the stall.

" Hi." April said from her spot against the wall. Jillian smiled slightly as she walked to the sink.

" Hello." She said. She turned on the sink and quickly stuck her hands under the cool water.

" So you and Mac, huh?" April asked.

" Yeah." Jillian said as she quickly washed her hands. She was still uncomfortable talking with people she didn't know. She always felt bad that she couldn't remember anyone.

" You know, you should be careful with him." April said. Jillian frowned and looked at the girl.

" Why's that?" She asked.

" Mac's not good with relationships. He doesn't like them, ask around."

" Well we have been together for over a year so..." Jillian's voice faded out as she thought. If this girl knew Mac than how did she not know Jillian?

" Are you kidding me? I have been sleeping with him for the past six months or so. If he had a girlfriend for over a year, I'd know about you and I don't know you." April said. Jillian shook her head as she dried her hands. This girl had to be crazy and she just wanted away from him.

" I don't know what game you are planning at but it's not funny." She snapped.

" No, it's not. Mac's a bad guy, ask anyone. If you don't believe me about us sleeping together, check his truck. I know a pair of my panties are in there." April said. Jillian's heart started to pound as her stomach dropped. Mac had said they weren't what he had made them out to be. Maybe she had caught him cheating. Maybe they had been getting ready to break up when she hit her head. Maybe she hadn't been moving in with him, but moving out. Had he seen her accident as a way to start over with her?

" How long ago did you sleep with him?" Jillian asked.

" Last time was a little over a month and half ago. It was in his truck, after work. He kicked me out after he got off. Fucking bastard never cared that I didn't get anything out of it." April muttered.

That couldn't be true, Jillian thought to herself. Mac always made sure she came when they had sex, he always made sure she was enjoying herself. He would do whatever he could to make sure she had an orgasm. He'd touch her or take his time with his strokes to draw out her pleasure. He was an awesome lover. Jillian backed out of the bathroom and hurried over to him. She needed to get out of the bathroom and away from the strange girl.

" Hey, can I get the keys to the truck?" She asked when she reached him. He was taking a drink at the time. He took in her pale face as he lowed his beer bottle.

" You okay?" Mac asked. She forced a smile and nodded. It wasn't true. He hadn't been cheating on her. He couldn't be but she just wanted to check. She just needed to reassure herself.

" I think I left my lip gloss in there." He fished out his keys and held them out to her. When she went to grab them, he snatched them back to his chest and smiled.

" It's going to cost you." He said.

This was a game they had started playing, one they both loved to play. When one of them asked for something, they had to pay a price set by the other one. The price could be something as simple as a kiss to something more sexual. Sometimes it was a certain sexual position or one would have to perform oral sex on the other. She sighed as her shoulders dropped. She crossed her arms over her chest.

" What?" She asked. He grinned.

" Just a kiss." He said. She leaned in and kissed him quickly. " Hey!" Mac protested when she pulled back. She shook her head.

" You said a kiss, I gave you a kiss. You want something a little more in dept, you should have said that." She said.

" You're a tricky bitch." He said as he handed her his key.

After she had been gone for almost twenty minutes, Mac decided to go out and find her. He wanted to make sure she was okay because she was never gone that long from his side. He jogged outside and over to his truck. When he saw her sitting in the passenger seat, he slowed his jog to a walk. She had her hands in her lap and a blank look on her face.

" Babe? You okay?" He asked as he came up on her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He leaned against the door. " What's wrong? Is it too much? You ready to go?" He asked. She pointed to his dashboard. He pushed away from the door and looked into his truck. His stomach fell to the ground as his eyes landed on April's panties. How the hell could he have forgotten them?

" Whose are those?" She asked softly as a few silent tears slipped down from her eyes. She wiped her cheeks and laughed slightly. " Never mind, I actually know who those belong too. She told me where they would be when I was in the bathroom." Mac's jaw tighten as he looked towards the bar. " How long where you cheating on me?" Mac sighed and looked back at her.

" It's not like that." He said softly. When she looked at him, she had tears on her cheeks but her eyes were hard.

" Then what is it like, Mac?" She snapped.

" Let's go home and talk about this." Mac said. She nodded.

" Yeah, that's a good idea." Jillian said.

Once back at the house, Mac sat on one side of the kitchen table, while she sat on the other. Her arms were crossed over her chest while his hands were linked together and resting on his lap. He was staring at the table but she was staring at him. She was waiting for him to explain everything but she knew the answer. He had been cheating on her and he WAS using her accident to hide it. She had found out and they had been breaking up. Everything he told her about their relationship had been a lie. Mac cleared his throat and put his arms on the table as he leaned forward.

" I wasn't cheating on you." He started without looking at her, making her roll her eyes. " I just met you two months ago. The day you woke up in my bed, I had only known you a day." Jillian frowned. That was not what she had been expecting to hear. Yeah, she expected him to lie, to try and deny the truth but this...this was not what she thought he'd say.

" What?" She asked. " But you said..."

" I know what I said, I made it up." He said as he interrupted her.

" Why would you make that up? I have a memory of you." She said softly. He nodded.

" I saw you driving through town. I thought you were hot. Later that day I saw you in the store. We talked for a second, I introduced myself to you. The next day I found you in the canyon..." He laid it all on the line for her without looking at her once. He didn't want to see the horror or hate he knew was going to be in her face.

" I think I'm going to throw up." She said softly when he was finished. " What is wrong with you? How could you do this to me? You're a sick man, Mac Reedus." She said as she stood up. He kept his jaw tight as he continued to stared at the table. " I can't believe you went through all this just to get into my pants. You are disgusting." She said before she disappeared into their room. He stayed at the table for a long time. His head was tilted and he was alternating from grinding his teeth to biting the inside of his cheeks. He finally stood up and walked into their room. She was sitting in the center of the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest.

" You're going to leave me." He stated. Her laugh was bitter as tears made their way silently down her cheeks.

" And go where? I have nothing. I can't remember anything about my past. I don't have any money. I can't go anywhere. I am stuck here" She said.

" You have money." Mac said softly. She looked at him in disbelief. " I took it when I cleaned out your apartment." He refused to look at her. He know how she was looking at him with anger but he didn't want to see it. "Tomorrow I will take you out to get your own place." She didn't say anything for a few minutes.

" Thanks." She finally muttered.

" I'll sleep on the couch." Mac said as he came forward. He grabbed his pillow and finally looked at her. He wanted her to tell him he could stay but she just laid down, giving him her back. Mac stared at her hard, willingly her to turn around, wanting to wipe away her tears but he didn't move.


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please Review even though this story is completed! Thank you!*_

Mac laid on his couch with his hands resting on his chest as he stared at the ceiling. He had crept back to his room a few times and heard her crying. He had looked in and watched her as she laid on her side, back to him, wiping her cheeks. Now he was back on his couch, trying to sort out what he was feeling. Everything that was happening to him was a completely new feeling.

His stomach was killing him, his heart was in his throat. He wanted to say something to her but didn't know what to say. He felt like the world's biggest piece of shit. He had finally found someone that he cared about and he had fucked it up. It actually hurt him, and her. He deserved that feeling but she didn't. He deserved this hurt and pain, she didn't. He sighed and got up again after a while. He knew she was asleep and he knew this was his last night with her.

Mac crept quietly into their room. He set his pillow back on his spot then lifted the covers up and slipped in next to her. She had rolled over so she was facing him so he moved over to her. He put his arm around her waist as he moved completely against her. She sighed and snuggled her face into his neck. Mac closed his eyes and picked up some of her hair. He brought it to his face and inhaled her scent deeply, pulling it into his lungs to hold it there. He kissed the side of her head.

" I'm sorry." He whispered for the first time in his life. He was only going to lay with her for a few minutes then he'd go back to the couch. He just wanted to lay with her one last time because he knew she was never going to forgive him. Not that he blamed her or deserved her forgiveness.

NRNRNR

Jillian woke up the next morning and sighed. Her whole back was warm and his arm was around her waist. She closed her eyes and nestled into him a second before the night rushed back to her. She frowned and threw his arm off her as she got out of bed. Mac jumped awake and looked at her in surprise. Jillian walked into the bathroom, refusing to look back at him. If she looked at him she was either going to cry or yell. She slammed the bathroom door shut and locked it. She closed her eyes and leaned against it.

Mac rolled over onto his back and stared again. He shook his head and got up so she could get ready in private. He shut his bedroom door then moved through the house. He needed a smoke and some fresh air. In the back of his mind, he always knew this day would come. He had known some day she'd find out the truth but he always thought that when that time came, he wouldn't care. When they started their relationship for real, he tricked himself into believing he could pull it off, that he could be a good guy. That she would forgive him because they cared so much about each other. He had even stopped making and selling drugs. He let Shane take it over. He had given up all his bad habits, thinking that he could maybe keep her with him forever.

NRNRNR

Mac had helped her pack up her clothes into her car after they both had shower, apart, and gotten dressed. He had given her the bag of money he had found. They weren't talking. She wasn't looking at him despite how hard he was staring at her, begging her silently to met his eyes. She was going to stay at the local hotel until she found a place of her own. He had told her he had all her stuff in storage. She hadn't responded to him but he could feel her anger peak again.

She followed him to the hotel, he in his truck, she in her car. He waited outside why she checked in, then followed her around to her room. He helped her carry her bags into the room with her still not looking at him. Mac felt like he couldn't breath He put his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat when they were done. He stared at the floor as he leaned against the door to her room.

" Do you want me to get you something to eat?" He asked softly. " I mean, we didn't eat breakfast, I could bring you something."

" I think you have done enough." Jillian said sharply. He glanced up at her. She had her back to him and was looking through her clothes. He dropped his eyes again.

" Jillian, I'm sorry." He started. She spun around then, bring his eyes to her.

" For what, Mac? What are you sorry for? Sorry for lying to me? Sorry for hiding everything from me? Sorry for letting me think you cared about me? Or are you sorry you got caught?" She snapped. Her voice was calm but he could see the anger dancing around in her beautiful eyes.

" I'm sorry for everything. I was a dick. But I do care about you. That's not a lie. This has been amazing for me and..." She closed her eyes and put her hand up.

" Don't. Don't you even say another word. I do not believe a word that comes out of your mouth and I refuse to be taken in by you again. You have made an ass out of me these past two months. You paraded me around your friends like I was your fucking game trophy but not anymore. You have said all you need to say to me. Get the fuck out." She said.

He held his mouth tight as they stared at each other. He was used to women screaming at him, he was used to the tears. What he wasn't used to was the calm manner in which she was dealing with him and he wasn't used to having feelings he was having. He wasn't used to the regret and sadness that were washing over him. He wanted to rush her and beg her to forgive him. He wanted to drop to his knees and bury his face in her tummy but he didn't move. He gave her a sharp nod and closed the door. He leaned against it, his hand on the door knob. After a few minutes he pushed away from it and walked to his truck. It was ten in the morning and he was going to the bar.

NRNRNR

During the day, Jillian went through a range of emotions. She was angry, then upset. She was crying then cursed and throwing her pillow. She picked up her phone to call or text him then set it down again. She went from wanting to curse him out to wanting to cry to him and asking him to come and get her, to wanting to curse him out again. She laid on the bed on her back, her side, her back, her other side. She tried to remember something about her life, anything but there was nothing. By four in the afternoon her head was killing her and her eyes were sore from crying. When a knock came to her door, she closed her eyes and sighed. She did not want to talk to him but she pushed herself up and walked to the door. When she opened it she was surprised to see five girls standing there with bags. Two of the girls were the girls who had talked to her at the bar.

" Ah, hi. So we heard about what Mac did to you and we thought you could use some cheering up." The bleach blond said.

" Who are you guys?" Jillian asked. A real blond stepped up.

" We call ourselves the Mac Pac. We have all been fucked over by him." She said. " Hi, I'm Aurora."

" I'm Nicole." A black haired girl said.

" I'm Paige." Another blond said.

" I'm Jenny. I met you at the bar a couple of weeks ago." Jenny said.

" I'm April." April said. " So can we come in?" Jillian was shell shocked but moved out of the way to let the girls in. They moved in and started unloading their bags, setting out different kinds of ice cream, chips, candies, brushes and rubber bands.

" What is all this?" Jillian asked as she shut her hotel door.

" This is everything you need to get over Mac. We are going to eat Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream, eat Lays chips and do each other's hair while we tell you the horrible things he has done to us and listen to your story." April explained.

NRNRNR

Mac stared into his beer as he sat at the bar. He had been there all day but hadn't drank much. He had eaten there, listened as his friends tried to talk to him and watched them play pool but he hadn't said anything. Shane had asked him about Jillian and what had happen but walked away as soon as Mac glared at him. The whole bar was buzzing with the news that finally someone had fucked Mac over. He knew people were staring and whispering about him but he didn't give a shit. He knew he deserved it, he knew he was getting a taste of his own medicine but that knowledge wasn't making him feel better about it.

NRNRNR

" So you have all dated him?" Jillian asked as she sat in the center of her bed. She was sharing a container of ice cream with April while Jenny was braiding a section of Jillian's hair. Jenny had just picked up the brush and started on her hair without asking.

" None of us have dated him." April said. " Mac doesn't date anyone. He fucks them."

" Well, not until you, though." Jenny said. Jillian stared at her spoon.

" He wasn't dating me." She said.

" Honey, you were living in his house. None of us have even seen his house." Aurora said.

" According to Shane, his best friend, Mac was into you hardcore. Shane said Mac was all excited about you and was all over you when you guys were together. He said he had never seen Mac act the way he did towards you." April said. " I feel bad for ruining it."

" You didn't." Jillian said. " I mean, what we had wasn't real. He made it up and I believed him because I have amnesia."

" I think we should go out tonight." Jenny said excitedly. " Let's get drunk and put him behind us."

" I don't know if I'm ready for that." Jillian said. " I think I just need to detox. I need some time to get my head on straight and to think. I still haven't processed everything. I mean, the life I thought I was leading just got ripped away from me. I really can't thank you guys enough for coming here and talking with me, really but I just need a day or two."

" Look, we will leave you our numbers and you call when you're ready to hang out. You need friends, we all know what you're going through." April said. Jillian found herself smiling at the girl. She wanted to be mad at her but it wasn't April's fault they had broken up. April hadn't even known about Jillian and Mac had hurt her as bad as he had hurt Jillian.

" Maybe you're right." She said.


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please Review even though this story is completed! Thank you!*_

Mac was still staring into his beer with his mouth shut tight and his teeth chewing on the inside of his cheek when Shane nudged him. Mac glanced at him and saw his friend looking towards to the door. He turned around slowing expecting to see some girls Shane wanted to sleep with. What he didn't expect to see was April, Jenny, Aurora, Nicole, Paige and Jillian walking into the bar. Mac's heart started to pound as his mouth went dry while the sick to his stomach feeling washed over him. Jillian and Mac made eye contact and he noticed her reaction. Her steps faltered and her face pale. April looked towards the bar then back at Jillian. She whispered something to her and pushed her to keep walking. Mac's eyes followed her as Jillian walked to the back of the bar. All the girls slipped into a booth.

" Whoa, it's like they formed a group of some of your exs or something." Shane said.

" They aren't my exs. Only Jillian is." Mac said quietly as he turned away. He hated calling her that, hated that she could be referred to as his ex-girlfriend. He drained his beer and ordered another one.

" This was a mistake." Jillian said after the bar maid took their order.

" No, this is just what you need. Now you will see the real Mac." Jenny said. " Just watch. It won't take him long to try and pick someone up. He'll will do it just to hurt you." April was sitting where she was facing the bar. Jillian had to her back to it so she couldn't see Mac sulking into his beer but April could.

" I don't think I'm ready for this. I don't think I'm ready to see him." Jillian said.

" Look, we will have one drink then I will take you back to the hotel, okay?" April said as she leaned across the table. Jillian looked up at her new friend and nodded, making April smile.

After a while, April got up to go to the bathroom. Mac hadn't moved from his spot at the bar. The girls were talking excitedly to Jillian, trying to cheer her up and telling her stories about the town. They had tried to tell her horror stories about Mac to try and help Jillian get over him but it hadn't helped. She just couldn't imagine the Mac they were talking about. When April came out of the bathroom, Mac was waiting for her in the little hallway.

" What the fuck are you doing with her?" He snapped. His eyes were narrowed down and dark.

" We found out you guys broke up. We were reaching out to her to help." April defended. " We all know what it's like to have our heart broken by you."

" She is nothing like you." Mac said.

" And why's that?" April asked.

" Because I care about her. I never gave a shit about any of you." He snapped. " All of you but her are whores. You were holes for my dick. You all knew what we were about, every one of you knew what I wanted and didn't want from you. It's not my fault you sluts got your stupid feelings hurt."

" Mac." Jillian's voice made his blood run cold. He stood up straighter and briefly closed his eyes. He hadn't meant for her to hear him talking like that. April was stunned by the change in him. When Jillian walked around to take April's side, Mac opened his eyes again. " Why would you talk to her like that? That's awful."

" Jillian, I..." He started.

" No, don't." She said as she shook her head. " Just don't. It doesn't matter if they knew they were just your Tuesday or Thursday or Friday girl. It matters that you hurt them."

" You aren't like them. You never were and you never will be. That's all I was trying to say." Mac said.

" And why's that? Because they knew and I didn't?" She asked.

" You were never a day of the week girl." Mac said.

" Yeah, because I lived with you. I was your everyday of the week girl." There was no anger in Jillian's eyes as she talked. He could see the hurt in her and it made him hurt.

" You were never an everyday girl. You were just my girl." He said quietly.

" It doesn't matter now, does it? You don't have to explain anything to me. The way you treated those girls was awful. That is not the man I thought I knew and it is not a man I want to be with. You owe everyone of them an apology. Just because they were a day of week girl to you doesn't mean they didn't have feelings, feelings you walked all over." Jillian stopped talking and took a deep breath. She pressed her lips together and shook her head to clear it. " I'm sorry but I have to go." She said quickly before she walked out of the bar. Mac clutched his jaws together and stared at the ground.

" You really want to be with her, don't you?" April asked quietly. Mac tilted his head and looked at her.

" It doesn't matter now that you bitches have your hooks in her." He said quietly as he dropped his eyes again.

" For once, Mac, be honest. Do you really care about her? Do you really want to be with her or are you using her to get off?" April asked. Mac closed his eyes and shook his head.

" It doesn't fucking matter anymore. She'll never trust me again and she doesn't have a reason too." He said. He sighed and opened his eyes. " I don't deserve her anyway." He muttered before he walked away.

NRNRNR

Mac decided to go back to the basics. He was deep inside one of the caves in the canyons in the next afternoon. He was making a fresh batch of Meth. He didn't use drugs but he didn't have a problem selling them. Making Meth calmed him down. He didn't have to think or talk, he could just move through the motions. His night had been long and hard. He had roamed his house, going from laying in his bed to sitting on the couch. He finally passed on the couch, clutching her pillow to his chest with the TV on. When he woke up, he had gotten ready for the day and left for the canyon.

" Mac! You in here?" Shane's voice rang out. Mac grunted in respond. Last thing he wanted to do was talk to anyone. Shane appeared at the entrance of their little hide out. " Hey I think you should know there's some dude asking about your girl." Mac's head shot up.

" What?" He asked.

" Some guy came in the bar with a picture of your girl. He's been asking everyone if they have seen her." Shane said.

" What's he look like?" Mac asked quickly.

" Tall, blond, no hair on his face, super clean." Shane said.

" Mother fucker!" Mac yelled.

NRNRNR

" Jillian!" Mac's voice yelled a second before he started pounding on her hotel door. Jillian frowned and got off the bed. She hurried to the door as he continued to bang on it and call out to her. She threw open the door to see him breathing hard.

" What?" She asked. He pushed her into the room and kicked the door shut. " Mac, you can not be in here! I don't want you here!" She explained. He took a hold of her arms.

" Get your shit, you're coming home with me." He said quickly.

" I am not going anywhere with you." Jillian said as she pulled away.

" Look, I know you're upset with me, and you have every right to be, but you aren't safe here. I can't protect you here." He said. He started grabbing her clothes and shoving them into one of her bags.

" What are you talking about?" She asked. " Protect me from what?"

" Before you came here you had a boyfriend. He was abusing you, I think. I found pictures of you with bruises all over your body. Those nightmares you were having, the way you described the guy to me, he sounds like the guy in some of your pictures. He's here looking for you. Shane saw him at the bar."

" Now that's just stupid. If this is some kind of lie to get me back, it's pathtic." Jillian snapped.

" It's not a lie." Mac said. A loud knocking stopped them both. Mac and Jillian looked at the door a second before she started towards it. " Jillian, don't!" He said quickly as he made a grab for her. Jillian dodged his attempts and hurried towards the door. " Jill, please." The beg in his voice made her hand freeze on the door knob. She looked back at him. " Don't answer it, Baby." She frowned but turned away and opened the door anyway. The man standing there made Mac's hands tighten into fists and his blood freeze.

" Jillian, finally. I have been so worried." The blond haired man said with a smile. His eyes shifted up to Mac and his smile faded. " Well, what do we have here?"


	13. Chapter 13

_* Please Review even though this story is completed! Thank you!*_

" I'm sorry, I don't know how you are." Jillian said. " I had an accident and lost my memory." Mac came forward quickly and grabbed her arm. He pulled her behind him quickly.

" Get out of here." Mac ordered to the man.

" Mac, stop it!" Jillian said as she tried to walk around him. Mac took a hold of her arm and won't let her leave his side. " Let go of me." She said.

" No. This is the guy from your pictures, the one that was abusing you, Jill." Mac said as he glared at Scott who just smiled.

" Abusing? I never abused you, Jillian. That's just stupid." He said as he laughed.

" Mac, let me go." Jillian said softly.

" I saw the pictures, asshole." Mac spit out. Scott shrugged.

" She likes it rough. You should know that. You are the Mac that has been seeing my girlfriend, aren't you?" Scott asked.

" Mac." Jillian said. He looked at her.

" You can't leave with him, Jillian. Please believe me." He said softly.

" Oh yeah. Please believe the man that has lied to you this whole time, Jilly." Scott said. Both of them looked at him. " Yeah, I know all about it. You were dating and living with this man who lied to you about who you are and your relationship with him. I am your boyfriend, for real. We live together and are very happy."

" If you're so happy together than how did she end up here with her own apartment?" Mac asked. Without thinking he pulled Jillian against his side again. Her hands came up to take a hold of his shirt.

" We decided to move here. Jillian came ahead of me to get us settled in." Scott said. He held his hand out to her, making Mac tight his hold on her.

" Mac, you're hurting me." She said. Mac pulled his eyes from Scott to her face.

" I know you have no reason to trust me but please, try too. I know what abuse is and he was abusing you. Think about to your dreams, think about the man in your nightmares." Mac said.

" You would know abuse, won't you? You know it because you have abused half the women and some of the men here, haven't you? I asked around, Mac Reedus. I had to know what type of man my girlfriend was with." Scott said. " Come on, Jillian. It's time to go. He is not the man you need to be with." She looked back at Scott then at Mac again. She took a hold of Mac's hand and gently squeezed him before she looked back at Scott.

" Look, I'm not going anywhere with anyone. If you want, I will follow you to the bar and we can talk but I'm not going anywhere, not until I am sure of who you are." Jillian said. Mac's hand was tense under hers. Scott sighed and reached behind his back.

" I was afraid of that so I came prepared." He said as he pulled out a gun. Mac tugged Jillian behind him completely as she sucked in her breath. Her hands came up to take in fist full's of the back of his shirt. " We are leaving, the three of us."

" You can take me but you can't have her." Mac said. His arms were behind him, holding onto her hard.

" We are all leaving. See, Jillian stole a rather large amount of money from me and no one steals from me and gets away with it. You maybe the big man here, Mr. Reedus, but your petty crimes are nothing compared to what I have done. I am taking my money back and killing you two. I have it all planned out. It's going to be a murder/suicide." Scott said.

" No one is going to believe you." Jillian said.

" Yes, they will." Scott said as he moved into her room. He shut the door and leaned against it with his gun out. " See, everyone in towns knows about you two and what's going on. They know Mac lied to you and that you left him. Everyone is talking about how upset Mac is over the break up, seems you have broken his heart and no one had ever broken his heart before. Talk around town is that Mac doesn't take well to not having what he wants. So in the morning, when they find you two dead, everyone will believe he has flipped out and killed you when you refused to get back together with him. Being that he has been so upset over your break up, it will be obvious that he decided to kill himself over your death."

" Look, I'm sorry I took your money but I don't remember taking it. It's right there in that bag, you can have it back. You don't have to kill us." Jillian said. Mac tighten his hold on her.

" Like I said before, no one steals from me and gets away with it. Now, we are going to get into my car. Jillian, darling, you will be in the back with me while I give directions to Mac. If he refuses to drive or takes us some place else, I will shoot you. Do you both understand me?" Scott asked.

NRNRNR

Scott directed Mac to the canyons and Mac felt some tension in his shoulders leave him. No one knew those canyons better than he did. If he could get him and Jillian away fast enough, they could hide in the caves. Scott would get lost or get himself killed. Mac kept watching her face in the rear view mirror as he drove. Scott had a death grip on her arm and the gun pointed right into her side. Her face was washed out but her eyes were locked on the mirror.

Once they reached the canyons, Mac parked the car by one of the large canyons. He interlaced their fingers as they walked in front of Scott. Her skin was cold and she wasn't saying a thing but when he would squeeze her hand, she would respond to him by squeezing him back. The sun was starting to set and Mac knew he had to delay Scott's plans just a little longer. The canyon was full of lots of drop offs and holes in the rock floor. It wouldn't take Scott long to fall and hurt himself.

" Jillian, Sweetheart, did you know that your little pretend boyfriend made and sold Meth?" Scott asked. Jillian glanced at Mac who squeezed her hard. " He's not so different from me."

" I am nothing like you." Mac spat out. " I never put my hands on her. I never raped her or abused her in anyway."

" You might not have done that to Jillian but you have done it to others, right?" Scott asked. Mac glanced at Jillian but she had looked away from him. " You know you have. You have a reputation around town. You have a bad temper and have been known to fuck people up. You have beat men up, hit women, and there is even talk that you may have raped a few of them."

" I never raped anyone." Mac said softly. Jillian's hold of his hand loosened. He squeezed it again, making her look at him. " I never raped anyone." He repeated as he looked at her.

" Then what's the real story?" Scott asked. " Let's just get it out on the table. I will start, yes, I have abused Jillian. I have raped her and I plan on raping her again before you kill her."

" I have gotten rough with people, okay?" Mac snapped. " I pushed myself on girls, made them like me or think that I liked them so I could have sex. I used girls for sex but they all agreed. I have never forced myself inside a girl. Some girls thought I would be their boyfriend and when I didn't want to be they said I raped them but I didn't."

" But you have beat people up." Scott said.

" Enough!" Jillian said as she stopped walking. She looked back at Scott, dropping Mac's hand. "What are you trying to prove? Yeah, he has fucked people over, yeah, he's been a bad guy. You're going to kill us so what's it matter?" She asked. Scott nudged her with his gun.

" Keep walking, bitch." He said.

Jillian's shoulders dropped but she turned around and they started walking again. She crossed her arms over her chest and held them tightly. They walked in silence for a few more minutes. Scott had them stop in front of a cave. Mac and Jillian turned around to face him. Mac took a hold of her arm and pulled her closer to him. Jillian turned and put her arms around him. Mac's hands came to rest against her back as she put her head against his chest.

" When I tell you to run, run." Mac whispered against her hair.

" Well isn't this sweet? One last cuddle. Here's what's going to happen..." Scott went on to explain his plan for raping her and killing them. Mac put his mouth against her head again.

" Run straight ahead into the cave. It opens to a cavern. Hide in there until I come and get you." He whispered. She squeezed him tightly.

" Alright, move away from each other." Scott said. Jillian slowly pulled away and looked up at Mac. He looked down at her. He brought a hand up to her cheek. He swept his thumb across her skin.

" I'm sorry." He said softly. She closed her eyes and nodded. Mac pressed his lips to her forehead.

" Yeah, this is really touching but I have had enough. Get away from each other." Scott ordered. Mac pushed Jillian away quickly.

" Run!" He yelled as he turned and grabbed Scott's gun, pushing it away from them. His fist came up and connected with Scott's face before Scott knew what was happening.


	14. Chapter 14

_* Please Review even though this story is completed! Thank you!*_

Mac had pushed Jillian right as he yelled and it caught her off guard so she fell back and to the ground hard. Jillian's head hit the rock, sending stars and flashes of color through her vision as pain burst inside her head. She covered her face with her hands and closed her eyes as her stomach hitched. Scott's gun discharged her way, hitting a rock close to her. Mac drew back quickly and hit Scott again. Scott fell backwards, pulling Mac down with him. As soon as Scott's back hit the rock, his gun went flying out of his hand.

" Jillian, run!" Mac yelled as he sat up on Scott.

His fist came down quickly, drilling the other man in the mouth. Scott made a grab at Mac's throat. Jillian rolled over onto her side and yelled silently to herself to get up. She couldn't let Mac handle everything alone, she needed to help him. She sat up to see both men were wrestling still. Mac was getting the upper-hand though. Jillian pushed herself to stand. She swayed slightly from the pain in her head. She bend over and gagged with her eyes closed. Her senses were flooded with memories as everything flowed back to her at once.

" Motherfucker think you can come in my town, think you can touch my woman! Fuck you!" Mac was yelling. Scott had finally stopped moving, making Mac pause. He frowned as he stared down at the blond man whose face was covered in blood.

Jillian fell to her knees and braced her hands against the rock. She was coughing and keeping her eyes closed. She suddenly felt Mac's hand on her back. He moved them up her back and to her neck were he started rubbing her. He knelt down so he was at her side. He brought his face down to the side of hers. He was breathing hard and his face was covered in sweat.

" Just take deep breaths, Jill. Take slow, deep breaths in until the pain goes away. If you need to threw up, threw up." He said as he continued to rub her neck.

" I remember." She said softly.

" You remember what, Babe?" He asked. She opened her eyes and stared at the rock.

" Everything." She said. Mac nodded as he looked at her.

" Look, just take it easy. I'll call the sheriff. We will get out of here and go home. We can talk there." He said. He patted her then stood up and took out his phone.

The next thing she knew, Mac's phone went flying over the edge of the rock. His groan reached her next, a second before both Mac and Scott went flying over the edge. She screamed and pushed herself up. She ran to edge and looked over. Scott was laying on the rock bed with Mac on top of him. Blood had spilled across the canyon floor and neither man was moving.

" Mac!" She screamed.

Mac groaned again as he pushed himself off her ex-boyfriend. He heard her yelling for him but couldn't respond or call out to her. He laid down beside Scott, keeping his eyes shut. His head was pounding and his body felt like it had been beat to hell. When they hit the canyon ground, Scott had hit first, saving Mac from any real damage, at least he hoped so. But slamming on his back on top of another human didn't do wonders for his spine or head. He was breathing hard with his eyes closed as he laid with his hands on his stomach. It didn't take long before Jillian reached him. Her fingers lightly touched his face a second before a tear hit his cheek.

" Can you hear me?" She whispered.

" I'm okay." Mac groaned, his voice filled with pain.

" I'm going to get you help." She said. He opened his eyes and grabbed her pant leg.

" Stay with me, please." He ground out. She nodded and took her phone out. Mac closed his eyes and grimaced. " I'm sorry, Jillian, for everything." He said.

" Hello?" She asked into her phone. " I need help!" He listened as she spoke to someone on the other end. Her hand skimming his chest, making him open his eyes as she gather his shirt in her small fist. She was looking around at everything. " I don't know where we are!" She said as she started to cry again.

" Give me the phone." Mac said.

NRNRNR

The police made Jillian stay back at the canyon until they had full statement. Mac was being transported to the hospital while Scott was bring moved to the Corners office. She was a wreck and was trying to explain everything that had happen and what type of man Scott was but she kept crying. Finally the cop decided to drive her to the hospital. They hoped if she saw Mac, she'd be able to calm down enough to make them be able to understand her.

Tests and blood work was being ran on Mac and he was getting more and more pissed. He just wanted to see her, just wanted to know she wasn't hurt but no one would tell him anything and no one would let him get up. After almost two hours the doctors told him his tests were negative for any head, neck and spine tramua but they wanted to keep him overnight to be sure. It was after the doctor left that Jillian slowly walked in. He looked at her and felt tension leave him. He sank into the hospital bed and sighed. She looked pale and had her arms crossed over her chest but she looked unhurt.

" Are you okay?" He asked.

" I should be the one to ask you that." She said softly as she made her way to his bed.

" I'm fine. My head hurts and my back is killing me but I'm good. Are you?" She nodded and sat down slowly in the chair by his bed.

" I'm okay." Jillian said. Mac frowned and closed his eyes. The doctors had given him some pain medicine and it was starting to kick in. He was getting tired. " Do you want me to leave?" His hand shot out and grabbed hers.

" No. Stay." He said. " Please."

" I can't stay in town long. I have to go back to Ohio." She said. Mac sighed. He couldn't ask her to stay with him. He didn't know about her life back in Ohio, maybe she had things there she needed, people she loved. He had pushed himself on her before and he wasn't going to do that again. If she wanted to leave or had to leave, Mac would let her.

" When are you leaving?" He asked as he fought himself to stay awake.

" I'm not sure." Jillian said as she started to rub his arm.

" I'm sorry." Mac said.

" I know." Was all she said. She continued to rub his arm until he fell fast asleep.

And when Mac woke, a few hours later, she was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

_* Please Review even though this story is completed! Thank you!*_

Two weeks later:

Mac was sitting on his couch with one arm over the back of it and a beer in his free hand. He was frowning as he watched the TV. He hadn't been doing anything since she left. He went to work then came home and sat in front of the TV. The police had suspected Scott was a leader of some mob so his death was all over the news. Pictures of Scott and Jillian were in the paper and reporters were following her around, shouting out questions about if she knew what he had been doing. Mac watched every report and read every story. She standed to gain millions from his death since he had named her his benefactor.

Mac was narrowing his eyes as he watched a pre-recorded clip of her leaving some lawyers office. She was staring straight ahead and not answering any questions that were asked of her. Mac bit the inside of his cheek as he tighten his mouth. She wasn't coming back to him, he decided. And why would she? She was going to be a millionaire and he had lied to her. A knock pulled Mac from his thoughts. He shook his head as he stood up and walked to the door.

" What?" He snapped as he started to open the door.

" Hey." Jillian was standing in front of him. For a few minutes Mac didn't know what to say. She smiled slightly. " Can I come in?" She asked. He moved out of the way but still didn't talk as she walked past him. Slowly he closed the door and felt his heart jump into his throat. She faced him. " I think we should talk."

" Yeah, I guess so." He said. Without another word, he moved to walk to his kitchen table. She was following close behind him. Once they settled in the chairs, across from each other, she started to speak.

" So I started dating Scott a while ago. I never left him because I had nowhere to go. I have no family, no friends and no money of my own. He took it all from me so I felt like I was stuck. A while ago I decided I just couldn't live like that anymore so I started doing some research. I picked Red Canyon because it was small and I didn't think he'd find me." Jillian was saying.

" But he did." Mac said. His hands were linked together, resting on the table. He was staring at them. He met her eyes...well he wasn't sure what would happen.

" He did. I knew where he kept some money and so I stole some so I could start my life again. I had no idea he put me as his benefactor but in order to claim that money, I'd have to stay in Ohio for months because of legal reasons." She paused as she stared at him. " So I walked away from it." She said slowly. Mac's eyes shifted up to hers in shock.

" What?" He asked. She rubbed her lips together and shrugged her shoulders.

" I walked away from the money. I signed it all over to the state. They can have it, they can have his assets, I don't want anything to do with him." She said.

" So what are you doing here?" Mac asked.

" Well, I came back because I..." She laughed nervously as she looked away from him. She tucked her hair behind her ears as she sat up straight. " I was hoping you and I could try this again." When he didn't speak, she stole a glance at him. Mac was staring hard at her.

" You walked away from all that money to be with me?" He asked when he found his voice again. She nodded. " You have nothing?"

" I have my car and my clothes and that's all." She said. " And I can't get it back. I signed all the papers, I have given up my right to everything that wasn't mine when I came into the relationship."

" Are you fucking with me?" He asked. Jillian shook her head.

" No. I really have nothing so I'm kind of hoping you really want to be with me. I'm hoping that our relationship wasn't a total lie to you because if it is then I'm sleeping in my car until I find a job." She said. Mac jumped up so fast he set his chair crashing to the floor. He grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her up to him.

" Don't lie to me." He said.

" I'm not." Mac pulled her to him forcefully and hugged her tightly. Jillian smiled and closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him.

" I need you to do some things for me first." She said.

NRNRNR

Mac walked into the bar and spotted April right away. He took a deep breath and walked over to her. She was with her group of friends. He asked if he could talk to her in private and she started to tell him off until she looked behind him and saw Jillian standing by the door. She sighed and looked back at Mac. She nodded and followed him to the hallway by the bathrooms.

" Look, I treated you like shit, like you didn't have feelings and I'm sorry." Mac said. April frowned as she stared at him. " I have been a dick to everyone. I acted like my feelings and what I wanted were what was most important and that's not right."

" Is she making you do this?" April asked.

" She won't be with me unless I say I'm sorry for what I have done to everyone." He said.

" It doesn't mean anything if you don't mean it." April said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Mac sighed and started rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at her.

" I do mean it. I was a dick. I let you think I wanted to be your boyfriend and I knew I'd never be that. I didn't want you like that. But I get it now. I get what that must have done to you and I'm trying to make myself better." April watched as his eyes shifted to Jillian. They soften, losing his hardness as soon as they landed on her. April glanced behind her and saw she was talking to Jenny. April looked back at Mac. " She deserves better than what I was and I want to gave her that."

" You mean it." She said as he looked back at her.

" Yeah, I do. She deserves to have a good man, someone she can be proud of and I want to be that man." Mac said.

" For the first time in your life you care about someone other than yourself." April said. Mac nodded.

" I know."

" So how does that feel?" She asked. He laughed slightly and gave her a one sided smile.

" Strange." April smiled and nodded.

" You can be that man." April said. Mac sighed.

" I hope so." He said.

NRNRNR

Jillian slipped her arm around Mac's waist as they walked out to his truck. His was around her shoulders. He had went up to the girls at the bar that he had been a dick too, saying he was sorry. Some of them accepted it and some of them screamed at him. Jillian watched as he took everything the girls threw at him, the insults, the screams and the tears. Mac took everything and didn't say a word.

" Thanks." She said as she rested her head against his chest.

" For what? Giving you a show?" He muttered, making her laugh. She pulled away and smiled up at him.

" I know that took a lot for you to do. I know how hard that was for you." She said. Mac sighed and tugged her closer to him. She rested her head back on his chest.

" It's what you wanted and what I needed to do. As long as you promise to be with me, I'd do it again." He said.

" So I guess tomorrow I need to start looking for a job." She said.

" Ah no. Tomorrow your job is to lay in the bed and let me do whatever I want to you. It's Saturday tomorrow so for the next two days you are just going to lay in my bed with your legs spread. If I have to chain them open, I'm going to do it." He said, making her laugh. " Don't test me, Jillian. I have the chain in my truck." She pulled away and stopped their walking. He was smiling at her. Jillian put her hands against his face and stepped up. His hands came to rest against her sides.

" This is it for us. Make this count, Mac. If I find out you are lying to me again about anything this is over." She said.

" I will never lie to you again. When we get home you can ask me anything and about everything, I will tell you. I'm not fucking this up again." He said. She nodded before she brushed her lips against his.

NRNRNR

Something was heavy against her ankles. Jillian sighed and rolled over onto her back. A clanking sound was coming from under the blankets. Jillian frowned as she sat up. She moved her legs and heard the noise again. Her ankles were cold against what felt like metal against her skin. She started to pull the blankets off her.

" What the hell?" She whispered. Around her ankles were what looked like shackles and attached to those shackles were two chains. The chains were wrapped around his bed post. Mac cleared his throat from his spot by their bedroom door. She looked up at him with shock on her face. He shrugged.

" Here's what's going down," He started. " I'm going to let you up to go to the bathroom, brush your teeth and shower. Then, you are coming back to bed and I'm going to tighten up those chains so your legs will be spread the entire day."

" You can't be serious." She said. Excitement was coursing it's way through her.

" I'm completely serious. I told you I'd do it and I told you I wouldn't lie to you anymore so you really made me do it." Mac said.

" How the hell am I going to eat?" She asked.

" I'm going to feed you. I'm going to take you with my hand, my mouth, my dick and anything else I can think of to use on you. For the next two days you are my little sex slave. You're going pant, moan and beg, hell, you might even make a puddle in my bed. I have missed you and I was a dick to you, so I have a lot to make up for." Mac said. Jillian started to laugh.

" You aren't really going to do all that." She said. He raised an eye brow as he pushed away from the door frame.

" So you think I'm lying?" He asked. " I guess I have to prove you wrong." He reached down and yanked the chains hard, pulling her legs apart. He grinned as he climbed into the bed. He licked his lips as she stared at him. " You gonna need to lay down for this." He said as he started to bring his mouth to her center. " Last time you tried to watch me go down on you, you came in two seconds and I want this to last."

Jillian didn't say a thing to him. She laid down and shook her head. The second he start to drag his tongue up her, her eyes shut and she moaned. She grabbed the blankets and arched her back as he worked his tongue against the top of her as slowly as he could. She squeezed her eyes shut because he was right. She never lasted long when she watched him work her over.


End file.
